A Wolf In The Spring
by sasuke fans
Summary: Aku tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan gadis itu, dia menolongku begitu saja. Kenapa? Apa aku pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kedua? Mati pun aku tidak masalah, apa benar takdir sedang mempermainkanku? Dengan membiarkanku hidup lebih lama dalam penderitaan, ini sungguh konyol, aku akan segera pergi jika sudah pulih-Sasuke-/M for save/ONESHOOT/Sasu-saku/DLDR!


**Disclaimer** : Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka yang di karang-karang author, terinspirasi dari sebuah anime movie "Ookami no kodomo ame to yuki", berharap bisa membuat alurnya yang bagus seperti anime itu. kira-kira ada nggak yaa buat fic dengan inspirasi yang sama? Semoga meskipun dari inpirasi yang sama, alurnya akan berbeda. Heheeh. Semangat! Akhir kata...

 **Enjoy For Read**.

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **Fantasy-Drama**

 **.**

 **[ A wolf in the spring ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun terakhir untuk ku sebagai seorang mahasiswi calon dokter, sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan proposalku dan tinggal menunggu ujian kelulusan, semua berjalan dengan baik, sejak dulu cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, menolong nyawa siapa pun, tidak memandang dari kedudukan mereka, siapa mereka atau bagaimana keadaan mereka, jiwaku seakan terpanggil untuk membantu mereka, aku menikmati semua masa belajar dan terus mengasah keterampilan untuk mempersiapkan diri jika sudah lulus nanti.

Lahir di saat musim semi, bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran di hari itu, ibuku memberikan nama yang sama dengan bunga Sakura yang indah, Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi beberapa teman-temanku senang untuk akrab denganku, kata mereka aku mudah bergaul, ramah dan terlalu baik pada siapa pun, kadang mereka akan menegur untuk tidak terlalu bersikap baik, yaa aku rasa itu hanya sebuah teguran kecil untukku waspadai di kemudian hari.

Menjadi mahasiswa biasa dan kehidupanku juga biasa-biasa saja, aku tidak terlalu bisa menerima setiap permintaan beberapa pemuda yang mendatangiku, entah kenapa, aku sedang fokus pada misi akhir ku di universitas Konoha ini, aku hanya bisa menolak dengan sopan, bersyukur mereka mau memahaminya.

Hari ini hujan turun cukup deras, aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan kampusku dan berlari pulang, mengacuhkan perkiraan cuaca hari ini dan tidak membawa payung atau pun jas hujan, untung saja menemukan kantong plastik untuk membungkus tasku, pikirnya bisa pulang sebelum hujan turun, berlari di sepanjang jalan dan langkahku terhenti di dekat jembatan, aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku bisa menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana, di area bawah jembatan, ada kanal bersih yang mulai kotor dengan air hujan yang membawa tanah hanyut bersamanya, seseorang berada di tepi kanal dengan darah yang mengalir ikut terbawa arus, berusaha mengabaikannya, aku pikir seseorang akan melihatnya dan menolongnya, sekali lagi teguran kecil itu harus ku dengarkan, mereka hanya ingin aku tidak menjadi orang yang akan di manfaatkan, kembali berlari, tapi langkahku terasa berat setelah melewati jembatan itu, menoleh dan sepertinya orang itu tidak sadarkan diri, menghela napas kasar, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku harus menolongnya, menuruni tangga kecil yang berada tidak jauh di sisi jembatan, berjalan perlahan dan melihatnya, seorang pria, air hujan membasahi wajahnya dan darah itu masih tetap mengalir, dia pria yang tinggi, aku rasa, semoga aku bisa membawanya, di area sini cukup sepi, apalagi jika sedang hujan seperti ini, tidak ada orang yang mau keluar.

Berusaha menariknya lebih ke pinggir, cukup berat, dia tidak bangun meskipun aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya, dengan susah payah aku membawanya pada punggungku, memegang kedua tangannya yang melewati kedua bahu dengan erat, hampir saja aku jatuh saat menaiki tangga, seperti kau sedang membawa karung beras pada punggung, aku tidak peduli dengan kakinya terseret di jalanan karena tinggi tubuh kami cukup mencolok. Jika dia tidak sedang terluka, aku akan membuangnya segera di jalanan, kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan ini? Aku tidak tahu, yang ku pikirkan adalah bagaimana dia bisa ku obati dan selamat, dadanya menempel pada punggung dan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu lemah, jika dia di tinggal lebih lama lagi, mungkin saja besok sebuah mobil jenazah yang mengangkatnya.

Oh akhirnya, rasanya punggungku akan remuk jika rumahku masih jauh, membaringkannya di teras begitu saja, tubuhnya sangat basah, begitu juga tubuhku. Sebelum mengurusnya, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu dan mengganti pakaian yang kering. Tidak menunggu lama, aku kembali melap seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk bersih, wajahnya, aku tidak pernah melihat orang seperti dia berada di area sini, apa dia orang tersesat? Menatap ke tubuhnya, pakaiannya basah dan aku harus menggantikannya, oh tidak, jika saja ada seorang pria di rumahku ini, aku bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk menggantikan pakaian pria ini, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, aku sangat bodoh dengan mau menolong pria ini, tidak ada pilihan lain menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, bukan saatnya untuk berpikir seperti itu, bukan kah aku sudah sering praktek pada pasien pria yang bahkan pasien luka bakar, aku harus membuka seluruh pakaiannya, demi seorang calon dokter yang profesional, meskipun kasus kali ini agak berbeda. Berlari ke arah kamar orang tua, aku rasa ayah memiliki beberapa baju yang cocok untuknya, sekali lagi jika masuk ke kamar itu, aku seperti merasa beliau masih berada di sana, tapi itu sudah lewat sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, saat itu masih tinggal dengan ayahku, ibu lebih dulu pergi dan setelah itu ayah, aku harus memaklumi jika seseorang memiliki penyakit, tapi saat aku lahir, mereka bersyukur, penyakit mereka tidak di turunkan padaku, aku hidup, namun seorang diri, mungkin ada sanak keluar di desa atau di kota lain, namun aku pun tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik.

Menemukan celana panjang berbahan kain katun hitam dan baju kaos berwarna abu-abu, aku rasa dia memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti ayahku, yosh, aku segera membuka pakaiannya, meskipun wajahku merona malu, aku harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini.

Selesai, aku sampai gemetaran harus membuka celananya, membawa pakaian basahnya ke mesin cuci, aku akan membersihkannya, melihatnya kembali, aku rasa dia tidak bisa menggunakan baju sekarang, ada luka yang cukup mencolok pada dadanya, itu hanya akan membuat bajunya kotor di penuhi darah, seperti sebuah sayatan benda tajam dan itu terus mengeluarkan darah, masih ada luka lain, di jidat bagian kiri, pada rahang mengarah ke pipi dan lengannya, memeriksa denyut nadinya, semakin melemah, bahkan napasnya pun seakan terputus-putus, dia semakin sekarat, tetap membaringkannya di lantai, mengambil tas peralatan dokterku dan mulai membersihkan lukanya, dia sempat merintih kesakitan saat bagian luka terbesarnya ku bersihkan dengan alkohol, setelah lukanya bersih, membalutnya dengan perban dan menidurkannya di futon, aku sampai harus menyeretnya sekuat tenaga hingga ke ruang tengah, menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga batas leher, akibat luka di tubuhnya, dia mengalami demam, aku harus memberikannya obat, mungkin di gerus (di haluskan) saja agar mudah di minumnya, menggerus beberapa obat, antibiotik, anti nyeri, anti demam dan beberapa obat yang di butuhkannya sekarang, mengambil sedikit serbuk obat yang sudah di giling tadi menggunakan sudip, menaruhnya pada sendok dan akan meminumkannya, aku kesulitan dengan dia yang tidak mau membuka mulut, rahangnya mengeras dan mulutnya mengatup rapat, ini membuatku kesal, sengaja menekan lukanya dan dia spontan membuka mulut, ku minumkan langsung obat itu, tidak peduli dia terbatuk-batuk yang penting obatnya tertelan, dalam keadaan seperti ini infusa glukosa akan jauh lebih membantu, mengingat jika aku masih punya satu botol infus untuk penelitian, sebaiknya ku gunakan dulu untuknya, mencari arterinya cukup sulit, keadaannya masih lemah dan aku harus gagal sekali untuk memasukkan jarum infusnya, bersyukur hanya sekali, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka jarum menembus kulit manusia yang di mana jaringan kulitmu akan terkoyakkan dengan jarum itu, yaa memang hanya dampak kecil saja dari jarum yang sudah sengaja di buat sesuai untuk menembus jaringan kulit manusia.

Merosotkan diri di lantai, berbaring terlentang dan menatap langit-langit ruang tengah ini, kau berhasil calon dokter, pasienmu bisa di selamatkan, dia akan segera pulih dengan penanganan tepatku tadi, merasa sedikit bangga pada diri sendiri, cukup lelah aku ingin segera beristirahat, aku tidak ingin menempatkannya di kamar orang tuaku, dia orang asing dan tidak masalah di ruang tengah, di situ hanya ada meja dan tv, ku biarkan dia tidur di sana, bangun dan bergegas ke kamarku, menatap sejenak pria itu, dia cukup tampan, apa yang sudah ku pikirkan? Bergegas masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu, aku tidak ingin dia tiba-tiba bangun dan melakukan hal aneh saat aku tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak aku membawa pria itu ke rumah, dia tidak pernah membuka matanya, selama tiga hari itu dia hanya tertidur, kesehatannya mulai membaik dan denyut jantungnya stabil. Aku rasa dia mengalami sedikit koma, dia belum sadarkan diri. Setelah pulang dari kampus aku akan memeriksa keadaannya, sementara dia akan tetap pakai infus sampai dia sadar dan bisa makan dengan sendirinya. Selain memeriksa keadaannya, mencoba mencari informasi orang hilang dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan berita tentang orang hilang di sekitar area lain, di beberapa tempat memang ada, cuma wajah-wajah orang yang di cari itu tidak ada satu pun menampakkan wajah pria ini.

Dalam tiga hari ini aku harus terbiasa, membersihkan badannya dan mengganti pakaian dan perbannya, dia hanya pasien di mataku, bukan siapa-siapa, berharap dia segera sadar dan bergegas pergi, dia seperti beban bagiku, berpikir untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi aku yakin dia malah akan di jaga ketat polisi dan aku akan kena getahnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui identitasnya, bahkan dia tidak memiliki dompet untuk sekedar menyimpan tanda pengenal, dari wajahnya tidak mungkin gelandangan, pakaiannya juga tidak compang-camping, aku malah memikirkan jati diri pria ini.

Hari sudah malam, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya lagi, infusnya cukup menguras tabunganku, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membeli infus untuknya, cepatlah sadar pria aneh, batinku, kau harus tahu aku pun hidup dari sisa-sisa tabungan orang tuaku, setelah habis, aku harus mencari penghasilan sendiri. Duduk di sisinya dan kembali menatap wajah pria itu, apa mungkin dia anak orang kaya raya yang kabur dari rumah atau seseorang sepertinya sengaja di tugaskan untuk membunuhnya, kalau seperti itu, aku dalam masalah besar, apa mereka masih mengincar pria ini? Tidak Sakura, itu hanya ada dalam drama-drama tv.

Tersentak kaget, mata pria itu terbuka, aku bisa melihat pupil hitam kelam dari sorot matanya, mata onyx itu melirik ke arahku dan hal yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah tiba-tiba dia bangun, mendorongku hingga berbaring di lantai dan kedua tangannya tepat berada di leherku, mencengkramnya kuat.

"Siapa kau?" Ucapnya, tatapannya terlihat sangat marah dan ada rasa takut di sana, cengkraman di leherku semakin kuat, aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk keras kedua tangannya yang berada di leherku, kakiku bergerak gelisah di bawah sana, napasku sesak. Apa dia akan membunuhku? Apa ini akhir dari kehidupanku? Menutup mataku rapat-rapat dan air mata mulai mengalir di pelipisku, aku belum ingin mati, aku belum mencapai apa menjadi tujuanku, ah, apa ini sebuah karma? Aku mengabaikan teguran kecil dari teman-teman baikku, seharusnya aku tidak menolong pria ini, seharusnya aku tidak berbuat baik padanya, seharusnya aku harus sedikit bersikap tidak peduli pada orang yang baru aku temui.

"A-a-aku t-tidak ingin ma-ma-mati." Ucapku susah payah.

Aku merasakan lemas di sekujur tubuhku, pasokan oksigenku mulai menipis, aku akan mati, aku akan mati, aku akan mati, hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku, berhenti melawan dan membuka mataku, aku ingin melihat orang yang mengambil nyawaku untuk terakhir kalinya, alisku mengerut melihat hal aneh, aku tidak salah lihat kan, seharusnya pupil itu berwarna hitam pekat, bukan merah terang seperti yang ku lihat sekarang. Seiring tidak adanya perlawananku lagi, cengkraman itu melemah, dia menjauh dariku dan duduk bersandar pada dinding, menundukkan wajahnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku bisa bernapas lagi dengan baik, dia melepaskanku, aku rasa dia tidak berniat jahat padaku, mungkin dia hanya panik dan berpikir jika aku orang yang melukainya.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Kau mau membunuhku!" Ucapku kesal, segera bangkit dan duduk menatap ke arahnya, rasanya sedikit salah, bukan seharusnya ucapan seorang calon dokter untuk pasiennya jika sudah sadar, tapi aku hampir mati tadi.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Ucapnya, dia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"I-itu kewajibanku, aku calon dokter dan tidak bisa melihat ada yang terluka." Ucapku tegas.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup!" Nadanya suaranya meninggi, kali ini dia berdiri dan menatap kesalku ke arahku, pupil merah itu masih belum menghilang, aku benar-benar tidak salah lihat. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, baru kali ini ada pasienku yang tidak ingin hidup, selama ini setiap pasien yang ku tangani jika saat praktek, mereka selalu berharap memiliki umur yang panjang dan tetap hidup, aku hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Mungkin takdir, kau tidak di takdir untuk mati saat itu." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Takdir? Ha, yang benar saja, itu bukan takdir, kau hanya sengaja." Ucapnya, aku bahkan bisa mendengar tawa meremehkannya itu.

"Terserah apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang menurutku benar." Ucapku, kali ini aku berani menatapnya, dia terdiam dan memandang remeh ke arahku.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu!" Ucapnya, aku baru sadar jika jarum infus masih berada pada pergelangannya, dia menarik paksa jarum infus itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dia tidak di ajarkan tata kerama dengan baik, itu yang terlintas di pikiranku, aku sudah menolongnya, aku merawatnya, dan hanya balasan seperti ini yang aku dapat dari seorang pasien yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan, dia bahkan ingin membunuhku tadi, orang macam apa dia? Salah besar jika aku ingin dia sadar, aku harap dia tidak akan pernah sadar seumur hidupnya.

Aku bisa mendengar pintu depan yang terbuka dan di tutup secara kasar, terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna situasi ini dan aku harus tetap dalam kepala dingin, ini adalah suatu kesalahan, pasien yang baru sadarkan diri dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk berlari keluar rumah, aku benar-benar bodoh untuk harus menarik kembali pria itu, dia marah padaku dan mencekikku, kenapa aku mau dia kembali?

"Tunggu!" Teriakku, aku bisa melihatnya berjalan perlahan, aku rasa obat malam yang di beri padanya mulai berefek, ada obat dengan efek penenang di sana, dia akan tumbang jika tidak segera ku kejar, berlari ke arahnya dan menghadangnya untuk tidak kembali berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" Ucapnya kasar, dia masih berwajah kesal dan pupil merah itu menghilang, warna matanya kembali menjadi hitam.

"Kembali ke kasurmu! Kau harus ku periksa!" Ucapku dan bersuara keras di hadapannya.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucapnya, dia terlihat menahan rasa sakit, dia belum pulih sepenuhnya dan bersikeras untuk tetap berjalan, aku menahan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya mundur, meskipun dia cukup tinggi aku tidak takut untuk melawannya. Langkahnya terhenti dan aku pun berhenti mendorongnya. "Apa mau mu?" Ucapnya, tatapan sedingin es, aku tidak tahu jika ada orang yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu.

"Sekarang kau adalah pasienku dan sedang dalam pengawasanku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau tidak benar-benar pulih." Ucapku lantang.

"Apa untungnya kau menolongku?" Ucapnya. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa darinya, tapi aku bertekad untuk membuatnya sembuh.

"Pengalaman, kau memberiku pengalaman untuk menangani kasus pasien sepertimu." Ucapku. Aku tidak akan gentar hanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana darinya.

"Kau manusia yang bodoh." Ucapnya, tatapannya menjadi tenang, aku bisa melihat dia menghela napas tadi, apa dia berubah pikiran? Mungkin saja, langkahnya berbalik dan kembali menuju rumahku, aku berhasil untuk meyakinkannya. Mengikutinya dari belakang, aku ingin membantunya berjalan tapi dia menolak, ucapannya sedikit membuatku bingung 'manusia bodoh' seakan-akan dia bukan manusia. Aku tidak akan memikirkan hal itu dulu, yang terpenting, dia mau kembali ke rumah dan berbaring pada kasurnya, aku rasa dia sudah sampai batasnya menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur.

"Istirahatlah." Ucapku, dia menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Ucapnya, dia hanya menutup mata, tapi kesadaran masih tetap terjaga, lagi-lagi dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali." Ucapku, aku malas untuk mengulang ucapanku lagi.

"Saat itu aku ingin mati saja" Ucapnya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak." Ucapku, kembali memasangkan jarum infus pada pergelangannya, dia sempat terkejut dan membuka matanya, menatap marah ke arahku, tapi aku tidak akan kalah dengan membalas melotot marah padanya jika dia masih bergerak. "Kenapa kau ingin mati? Aku sarankan, jika kau ingin mati, sebaiknya kubur diri hidup-hidup agar aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan bersimpati padamu." Singgungku.

"Hn? Jadi kau bersimpati padaku?" Ucapnya, mata kelam itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dia kembali menutup matanya.

"Keadaanmu cukup mencolok di kanal sana, aku bisa melihatmu." Ucapku, aku sedikit kesal pada setiap ucapannya.

"Kau bisa mendorongku ke tengah derasnya air kanal, dengan begitu aku akan mati dengan mudah." Ucapnya.

"Selamat malam, aku tidak punya waktu berbicara omong kosong denganmu, besok aku harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan." Ucapku, mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan bergegas ke kamar, aku tidak ingin meladeni ucapan konyol lagi.

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang di inginkan gadis itu, dia menolongku begitu saja. Kenapa? Apa aku pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kedua? Mati pun aku tidak masalah, apa benar takdir sedang mempermainkanku? Dengan membiarkanku hidup lebih lama dalam penderitaan, ini sungguh konyol, aku akan segera pergi jika sudah pulih._

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya tiba, aku tidur cukup nyenyak, melihat ke arah ruang tengah, pria itu masih tertidur, dia sudah sadar kemarin jadi mungkin tidak perlu tambahan infus, dia harus makan dan minum obatnya, berjalan ke arah dapur dan mempersiapkan sarapan, ujian di mulai jam 10 pagi dan aku masih bisa bersantai sedikit sambil sesekali menghapal materi, membuat nasi goreng di pagi hari akan jauh lebih mudah, aku tidak ingin masak makanan yang rumit, aku pun harus memeriksa keadaan pria itu lagi.

Menyiapkan dua sarapan di meja dan kembali melirik ke ruang tengah, dia sedang terduduk di sana, entah apa yang di lihatnya, tangannya sendiri, mengamati tangannya sendiri? pria yang aneh.

"Bangun dan sarapan, kau harus makan." Ucapku, berjalan menghampirinya. Hanya ada anggukan di sana, dia memang aneh, kemarin tingkahnya seperti hewan liar yang baru saja di lepas ke lingkungannya, sekarang dia begitu damai seperti seekor kucing yang jinak pada majikannya. Sebelum dia berdiri, aku menghentikan aliran infusnya dulu.

"Di lepas saja." Ucapnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucapku, aku melepaskan infusnya, dia memang tidak butuh lagi, tubuhnya sedikit merespon saat jarum itu keluar dari arterinya, memberinya plester segera agar darahnya tidak keluar.

Suasana pagi dan cahaya terang dari matahari mulai masuk menerobos di sela-sela kaca jendela yang ada di rumahku, untuk pertama kalinya aku sarapan dengan seorang pria asing di rumahku, aku tidak mengenalnya, kami memang tidak saling mengenal, dia ku pungut di kanal, ucapanku sedikit kasar, baiklah, dia ku tolong, tapi yang kemarin aku tidak memaafkannya sebelumnya dia.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya. dia mengatakannya juga, aku pikir dia tipe yang tidak suka minta maaf, hanya menebak saja.

Aku sempat menghentikan makanku dan menatapnya, dia tidak menatapku, tatapannya fokus pada nasi gorengnya, dia terlihat santai memakan-makanannya.

"Okey, aku akan memaafkanmu, sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan dari mana? Apa kau punya tanda pengenal? Apa kau tinggal di area sini atau di berasal dari area lain? Apa kau sedang terkena masalah hingga terapung di pinggiran kanal dengan luka-luka di tubuh? Apa-"

"-Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Dia memotong ucapanku, ya aku rasa pertanyaanku terlalu banyak dan bertubi-tubi, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti biasanya, dingin dan menusuk, aku bisa melihat jelas mata hitam itu.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, anggap saja aku berasal di area lain, untuk masalah luka-luka, anggap saja aku sedang terkena masalah yang rumit, tapi mereka sudah pergi dan beranggapan aku sudah mati." Ucapnya, aku bisa mendengar kata 'anggap saja' beberapa kali, dia seperti tengah mengarang cerita, dia berbohong padaku? Aku sedikit curiga padanya.

"Oh." Ucapku singkat, menyelesaikan sarapanku.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini." Ucapnya, ya kau harus pergi, itulah yang ku tunggu saat-saat ini.

"Pakaianmu akan ku taruh di meja, kau bisa pergi kapan saja, tapi tolong kunci pintu rumahku dan simpan saja di bawah pot yang ada di samping pintu keluar." Ucapku.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya. Hm? Dia bertanya seperti itu padaku?

"Iya, aku ada ujian kelulusan hari ini." Ucapku.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang dokter." Ucapnya.

"Ya begitulah, aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama." Ucapku.

"Hn, semoga berhasil." Ucapnya.

Aku rasa dia pria yang cukup baik, hanya kesan pertamanya saja yang sedikit ralat sangat buruk. "Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku anggap itu sebagai doa yang terbaik untukku.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu, setelah ujian kelulusan, dia benar-benar pergi setelah sarapan bersamanya saat itu, pulang dari ujian dan hanya menemukan pintu terkunci, aku tahu dia akan pergi, tapi itu sungguh cepat, di atas futon tempatnya berbaring ada selembar kertas, dia berterima kasih padaku, beberapa tulisannya mengatakan jika aku seperti tuhan baginya, aku memberinya kembali nyawa baru baginya, sungguh konyol, padahal saat dia sadar, dia sangat marah dengan aku menolongnya, lagi pula aku bukan tuhan, tapi ada pun yang pernah berkata, jika seorang dokter itu bisa menjadi tangan tuhan, mereka akan menyelamatkan seseorang yang hampir tidak akan hidup lagi, benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya sebuah ungkapan.

Ujian sudah berakhir, besok hari pengumuman, dan dua bulan lagi acara wisuda, selama itu aku harus mengurus segala berkas dan menyimpan buku hasil penelitianku di Lab fakultas. Tidak terasa, memandang altar kedua orang tua.

"Ayah ibu, sebentar lagi anakmu akan resmi menjadi seorang dokter, dengan begitu aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka-mereka yang berada pada posisi kalian." Ucapku, tidak akan ada air mata lagi, hanya ada sebuah senyuman ceria saat ini, aku yakin mereka sedang melihatku di suatu tempat. Mereka pasti akan bangga dengan apa yang sudah ku capai.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu, melirik daftar apa-apa saja yang harus ku kerjakan di selembaran kertas, aku sudah mendengar pengumuman beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lulus, nilai yang memuaskan dan pernyataan kagum dari beberapa dosen akan nilaiku, tidak hentinya ucapan terima kasih dan sebuah senyum ramah ku berikan pada mereka, teman-temanku pun begitu senang, aku juga turut senang bisa lulus bersama mereka.

 **Braakkk...!**

Terkejut dengan suara ribut di depan pintu rumahku, ini sudah malam dan aku sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, mengecek daftar perlengkapan wisuda dan data buku laporan yang harus di setor, sedikit takut, tapi aku penasaran, apa yang sudah terjadi di depan rumah, aku rasa pot bungaku ada yang pecah, seakan-akan tengah di tabrak, membuka pintu sedikit, hanya untuk memastikan, mataku melebar dan melihat siapa di sana, lagi, kami bertemu lagi dengan keadaan yang sama, dia terluka tapi tidak separah saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku, membuka lebar pintu dan menariknya masuk, dia ku baringkan di teras, aku bisa mengingat kembali tubuhnya saat terbaring di teras dengan basah kuyup, dulu, kali ini tidak, di luar sedang cerah, wajahnya penuh luka gores dan lengannya juga, beberapa kali dia batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku, aku sedikit panik, tapi harus mengendalikan diri. Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun, dia hanya menutup mata dan napasnya memburuh, seakan-akan dia sudah berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindar atau kabur, aku tidak tahu, saat ini aku harus mengobatinya.

Keadaan yang sudah terkendali dan tenang, dia berbaring di futonnya dulu yang pernah di tidurinya, duduk di sisinya dan menunggunya sadar, aku harus membalut lukanya, berpikir untuk mendiagnosakan keadaannya jika terkena tbc ( _tuberculosis_ / radang paru-paru) tapi, gejalanya bukan seperti tbc, ini mungkin semacam luka dalam, aku tidak mengerti, ku pikir dia suka berkelahi dan selalu berakhir seperti ini. matanya terbuka, aku sudah yakin jika dia akan cepat sadar.

"Kau pikir ini rumah sakit! Seenaknya datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan seperti itu, jika tetanggaku melihat, mereka pikir aku sedang menyembunyikan orang yang tengah bermasalah." Ucapku, sekali lagi aku lepas kendali di hadapannya, itu jelas bukan sikap seorang dokter yang benar.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akan sampai tiba ke sini, sejak tadi aku hanya berlari terus-menerus." Ucapnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Ucapku, ya, dia seperti penuh dengan sebuah misteri. Aku ingin menggali lebih dalam keadaannya, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku pun masih penasaran dengan pupil matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah, secara logika, fisik manusia tidak berubah seperti itu tanpa adanya gejala, aku terus berpikir realistis untuk keadaannya, namun tidak ada teori nyata yang menyebabkan pupil mata manusia normal berubah sesuai suasana hati pemilik mata itu, aneh bukan?

"Kau merasa keberatan jika aku datang ke sini?" Ucapnya, dia menatapku.

"Aku, uhm... tidak ada alasan untuk melarangmu ke rumahku, lagi pula kau tahu rumah ini, hanya saja saat itu kau tiba-tiba pergi dan sekarang kau kembali dengan keadaan yang sama, apa kau ini seorang preman yang suka berkelahi?" Ucapku, aku terlihat seperti ibu baginya, menegur anaknya yang dengan mudah terpancing suatu masalah dan akan memilih adu otot. Pria ini kenapa sih, umurnya berapa sampai harus berkelahi terus, aku jadi prustasi akan dirinya.

"Bukan, mereka tidak seperti itu, mereka jauh lebih jahat." Ucapnya, ada raut ketakutan di sana, aku memikirkan kelompok mafia jahat yang menghajarnya beramai-ramai, pemikiranku akan selalu realistis.

"Tinggallah di sini, jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi, aku tidak suka melihat kau terluka." Ucapku. terkejut? Tentu, aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sudah ku ucapkan, ini sungguh diriku kan? Aku masih Haruno Sakura, tapi dia sungguh membuatku merasa kasihan dan ingin menahannya lebih lama di rumahku.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Ucapnya, mata kelam itu menghilang, aku rasa dia mulai lelah dengan efek obat penenang.

"Aku akan menyuntikkan suntikan keram pada tubuhmu agar tidak menggangguku, apa kau pikir aku akan takut padamu." Ucapku sedikit mengancam, aku tidak takut padanya, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang masih membuatku penasaran.

"Ho, Kau cukup berani juga." Ucapnya, terdengar seperti sangat meremehkan, kembali mata kelam itu terlihat dan dia berusaha bangun.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, lukamu akan terbuka." Ucapku, dia sangat keras kepala, membiarkannya duduk, dia seperti tengah berpikir.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, sikapnya aneh saat ini.

"Sejujurnya aku bukan sepertimu." Ucapnya.

Hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepalaku? Dia bukan sepertiku, tentu saja, dia pria dan aku wanita, mana mungkin kita sama, hahahha ini sungguh lucu, mata kelamnya mengarah padaku, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, terlihat dari raut wajahnya, tapi dia masih menahan diri, apa ada sebuah kebenaran yang ingin di sampaikannya, aku semakin penasaran.

"Kataka saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucapku, aku harus membuatnya berani untuk berbicara jujur, itu akan membuat semuanya lebih jelas.

Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapanku, detik berikutnya mataku melebar, pada seluruh tubuhnya muncul bulu seperti bulu hewan dan itu semakin menutupi tubuhnya, wajahnya pun ikut berubah, i-ini tidak mungkin, aku mundur perlahan dari sisinya, dia bukan seorang manusia normal, ini jelas-jelas hal yang sangat mustahil, aku harus menyebutnya apa? seorang manusia serigala atau seekor manusia serigala, bukan saatnya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, tubuhku sedikit gemetaran, hal aneh tengah muncul di hadapanku, bulu-bulu itu mulai menghilang dan tubuh Sasuke kembali seperti semula, begitu juga wajahnya.

"I-i-ini menjawab pertanyaanku tentang pupil matamu yang tiba-tiba berubah." Ucapku, aku berusaha tenang, iya, akhirnya aku tahu, kami memang berbeda, dia bukan manusia pada umumnya, Sasuke adalah manusia serigala, aku tidak tahu jika yang namanya manusia serigala itu benar-benar ada dalam kehidupan nyata, ini bukan semacam sulap atau sesuatu yang berbau supernatural. Mungkin semacam mutasi genetika dalam ilmu kedokteran, sekali lagi aku lebih memilih berpikir secara realistis, meskipun meleset, aku tidak tahu Sasuke itu makhluk apa.

"Kau masih tidak takut padaku?" Ucapnya, dia tetap pada posisinya, wajahnya itu tidak berani melihatku, mungkin dia tahu jika aku takut melihatnya.

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak akan takut padamu." Ucapku. Selama dia baik padaku dan tidak memikirkan aku makanannya, yaa... aku pikir seekor serigala akan makan daging saja.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan responmu." Ucap Sasuke, aku rasa dia tengah memujiku.

"Istirahatlah, aku juga sudah ngantuk." Ucapku. Beranjak ke dalam kamar, dia hanya bergumam, mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu. Membaringkan diri di atas ranjangku, aku sempat berpikir, ya ampun! Aku sudah mengajak seorang pria untuk tinggal bersamaku dan dia bukan manusia biasa, apa orang tua akan merasa sangat kecewa pada anaknya, aku harap tidak, mereka hanya mengawasi dengan sabar di atas, itu yang tengah ku pikirkan.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Lukanya sembuh lebih cepat, tubuh pria ini unik, apa dia memiliki semacam sistem perkembangan otomatis jaringan tubuh untuk menutupi luka? Ah, tidak mungkin Sakura, itu hanya ada di dalam film-film super hero yang memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri, tapi dengan latar belakangnya sebagai makhluk 'jadi-jadian' aku rasa itu bisa saja terjadi padanya, harusnya ini bisa menjadi sebuah ilmu kesehatan yang benar-benar mutakhir, jangan berpikiran aneh Sakura, para penelitian akan menyeretnya dan menjadikannya percobaan, aku tidak ingin dia di perlakukan seperti itu dan mulai saat ini, aku akan menganggapnya manusia normal, akan ku lupakan identitas aslinya.

"Kau tidak ke kampus?" Tanyanya, ini sangat tidak biasa, dia bertanya akan kegiatan kampusku.

"Tidak, aku ingin istirahat hari ini, persiapanku hampir selesai dan akan ku lanjutkan beberapa minggu lagi sebelum hari H." Jelasku. "Uhm, aku pikir kau akan tetap makan daging, sebagai hewan karnivora." Ucapku, dia menyantap semua masakanku, nasi dan lauk, sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengannya.

"Hanya serigala normal yang akan menjadi karnivora." Ucapnya, tatapan tidak senang bisa ku lihat, sepertinya aku menyinggungnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapku.

Sarapan bersama mulai menjadi kebiasaan kami, dia benar-benar mengikuti ucapanku untuk tinggal, tapi dia kadang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah dan akan kembali saat hari hampir gelap, tapi tidak dengan luka-luka, hanya ada wajah lelah, ya itu jauh lebih baik, aku seperti tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di siang hari?" Ucapku.

"Bekerja." Ucapnya dan aku hampir menyemburkan air minumku, dia? Bekerja? Aku pikir dia hanya pria manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa, dia bisa bekerja tanpa akses seperti ijasah atau apapun? dia sungguh luar biasa, uhm... aku rasa wajahnya itu nilai plus, mungkin saja manajernya seorang wanita yang bakalan rela membayar Sasuke berapa pun agar mau bekerja padanya, aku yakin sekali, berharap Sasuke bukan tipe pria materialistis, sejujurnya aku mulai menyukainya, dia baik padaku.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa, uhm... itu, apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau suka?" Ucapku, rasanya ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup.

"Ada." Ucapnya singkat, dia bahkan to the point, aku jadi merasa tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa.

"Oh, baguslah." Ucapku, melirik ke kiri dan berharap wajah ku tidak terlihat suram.

"Aku pikir kau menyadarinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Alisku berkerut, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya merona, dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku dan tangan kanannya memegang punggung lehernya, dia semakin tampan dalam wajah seperti itu.

"Me-menyadari apa?" Ucapku, jantungku seakan berpacu, aku bukan penderita gangguan jantung, tapi rasanya begitu deg-degan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Ucapnya, dia segera menyimpan piring kotornya di westafel dan bergegas keluar, dia mungkin akan pergi bekerja, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menjelaskan hal yang tadi, tatapan anehnya, wajah anehnya, ucapan anehnya, aku sangat-sangat penasaran. Tunggu, apa mungkin, mungkin kah orang itu, jangan bercanda Sakura, kau akan patah hati jika mengetahui kenyataannya. "Kau orang yang suka." Bisik seseorang. Aku menoleh dan terjatuh dari kursi di meja makan. Sasuke? dia kembali dan hanya ingin mengucapkan hal itu! Aku akan pingsan sekarang. "Sakura! Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

 **Beberapa menit berlalu.**

Nnngg...~ Aku ingin makan yang manis-manis, apapun itu, berguling ke sana kemari, aku tahu ini ranjangku meskipun mataku masih tertutup, segera bangun, aku harus sadar, menepuk pipiku beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan diriku, apa aku bermimpi tadi, Sasuke mengatakan jika dia menyukaiku, benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi. Suasana di luar kamarku cukup sunyi, Sasuke pasti sudah pergi untuk bekerja. Kembali tersadar lagi, apa dia yang memindahkanku ke kamar? Mungkin saja, aku jadi merasa malu sendiri, dia pria yang sungguh baik, aku semakin menyukainya.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Suasana canggung menyelimuti makan malam kami, tadi pagi Sasuke sudah menyatakan perasaannya, sedangkan aku? Aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya, aku harus berbuat adil, tapi kenapa begitu sulit, mulutku seakan kaku dan jari-jari kakiku rasanya mendingin, gugup, tenanglah Sakura, ini bukan ujian lab lagi, aku bisa mengatasi masalah hati meskipun memang aku sangat-sangat tidak berpengalaman, saat ini pun teman-temanku sedang jauh dan aku sulit untuk menceritakan masalah yang tengah ku hadapi, berbicara sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Aku merasa dejavu setiap kali memanggil Sasuke, hanya perasaanku saja, aku pun hapal dia hanya akan berucap 'Hn'

"Yang tadi pagi, uhm, be-begini, a-aku pikir, uhm... kalau, kalau nantinya kita akan...akan itu, bagaimana mengucapkannya yaa-"

"-Pacaran? Apa itu yang ingin kau ucapkan?" Potong Sasuke.

Skat matt! Kau sungguh peka Sasuke, tapi aku semakin gugup, ini langkah yang salah, aku tidak seharusnya memancingnya untuk berbicara hal itu, bodoh-bodoh, aku merasa sungguh bodoh.

"Apa? hmpp! Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mau pacaran dengan orang sepertimu, lagi pula, aku tidak menyukaimu, jangan ge-er Sasuke." ucapku, hatiku terasa sedih sekali, aku berbohong, egoku meninggi dan aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik dan mendengar kata hatiku.

"Oh, Kau bahkan mengigau, 'Sasuke aku sangat menyukaimu' saat pingsan." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan santainya ingin membuatku memukulnya sekarang.

Diam seribu bahasa, tanganku berkeringat, aku ini gadis yang sangat memalukan, bahkan mengigau hal itu di depan orangnya. Aku sudah hancur saat ini, mau taruh di mana mukaku ini?

"Jangan membuatnya menjadi rumit, dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa! Dia mengatakan 'bodoh' pada seorang mahasiswi lulusan kedokteran dengan nilai terbaik, bodoh? Aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini, tapi aku memang bodoh dalam masalah perasaan, beberapa kali aku sudah menolak seseorang dan baru kali aku ingin menerima seseorang, apa ini sudah menjadi keputusan yang terbaik? Aku bahkan belum mengetahui Sasuke orang yang seperti apa? Dia hanya baik, kadang cuek, tidak banyak kata-kata, tipe santai, dan sangat tenang. Mungkin aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir.

"Mu-mungkin aku perlu waktu." Ucapku, aku masih sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah selesai dengan makannya dan menatap serius ke arahku.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya." Ucapku, ingin marah tapi kenapa rasanya senang, aku sih setuju saja dengan ucapannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Sasuke tipe orang yang cukup tangguh, ucapannya tidak akan di tariknya kembali, ya sudah, anggap saja aku sudah menyerah dan membiarkan hubungan ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, Pa-pacaran bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan? Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu akan mulai memahami pria ini, memikirkannya saja membuatku sedikit malu.

"Wajahmu memerah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Di-diam kau!" Ucapku.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Hubungan yang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, ini membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan tingkahku, pria ini selalu saja melakukan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba dan membuatku terkena serangan jantung dadakan, tenang ini bukan penyakit, hanya jantungku saja yang tidak kuat menerima keadaan ini, tiap hari melihatnya dan akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sulit menatapnya lebih lama, apa benar seseorang yang kau suka itu akan semakin mempesona saat sudah memiliki hubungan? Ah, itu tidak mungkin hanya ungkapan saja.

"Wajahmu memerah lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan menatapku dekat-dekat." Ucapku dan mendorong wajah Sasuke. Kenapa dia suka melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku jadi selalu salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"Apa aku membuatku terganggu?" Ucapnya. Ya aku sangat terganggu dengan sikap romantismu yang tidak berlebihan tapi cukup membuatku terhanyut dalam hal itu. "Hey, apa kau sedang mengabaikanku?" Ucap Sasuke lagi, iya, aku mendengarmu, hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, aku bukan anak remaja lagi yang baru merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku baru sadar, jika dia memang cinta pertamaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu olehmu." Ucapku, menundukkan wajahku, aku rasa wajahku masih merona, ini sungguh membuatku malu. Tidak ada ucapan dari Sasuke, dia memelukku erat, aku rasa ada sebuah kecupan di atas puncuk kepalaku, dia kadang melakukan sesuatu seperti ini secara tiba-tiba, mungkin aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk di sentuh seorang pria, aku ingin bisa hidup selama-lamanya bersama Sasuke. "Dua hari lagi aku akan mengikuti acara formalitas kampus, wisuda, aku ingin kau datang, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan." Ucapku. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Hn, akan aku usahakan." Ucapnya.

Senang, aku merasa sangat senang memilikinya, kembali menyamankan diri dalam dekapannya, aku bahkan sudah lupa jika dia bukan manusia normal.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan, wisuda.

Menunggu di ruang aula untuk penyampaian terakhir pimpinan universitas Konoha untuk melepaskan para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sudah berhasil dari beberapa fakultas. Senang, perasaanku begitu lega ketika semua acara ini berakhir, di depan gedung aula, para teman-temanku, kami saling berpelukan dan memberi ucapan selamat, aku harap akan bertemu mereka di lain waktu.

.

 _Wah, dia sangat tampan yaaa, apa mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang di sana._

 _Lihatlah dia di kerumuni para gadis, dia pun begitu tenang dan tidak menanggapi mereka._

 _Ah..~ aku berharap memiliki kekasih seperti dia._

 _._

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa ucapan-ucapan itu, entah apa yang di bicarakan mereka.

"Eh, apa kalian lihat pria di depan gerbang aula? Dia sangat tampan, dia bahkan membawa buket bunga." Ucap salah satu temanku.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan siapa?" Ucapku, aku penasaran.

"Ada seorang pria sedang menunggu di depan gerbang, beberapa gadis mendatanginya, tapi dia tidak terusik dan tetap menunggu di sana, kau mau melihatnya? Ayolah, dia begitu tampan." Ucap temanku itu, dia menarikku dan teman-temanku yang lain juga mengikuti kami. Aku tidak terlalu pusing dengan pria tampan mana pun, lagi pula aku sudah punya Sasuke, dia jauh lebih tampan dari siapa pun, langkahku terhenti saat sudah tiba di depan gerbang. Di sana aku bisa melihat seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja biru gelapnya dan celana hitamnya, dia terlihat begitu rapi dan membawa buket bunga mawar, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum melihatnya, dia menyempatkan waktu untuk mendatangiku, tatapannya mengarah padaku, berjalan melewati beberapa gadis yang wajahnya merona menatap Sasuke terus-menerus. Teman-temanku begitu terkejut saat pria yang mereka bicarakan datang dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau membuatku menunggu." Ucapnya, cuek, aku tidak akan kesal dengan sikapnya, dia memang seperti itu.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Sakura, siapa dia?" Teman-temanku, menarikku sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke dan mereka sibuk mengintrogasiku.

"Uhm, bagaimana yaa, dia pacarku." Ucapku, aku sungguh malu mengucapkan hal itu.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...~

Teriakan yang seperti paduan suara, aku sampai harus menutup kupingku, mereka sangat heboh dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Oh, akhirnya kami tahu kenapa kau selalu menolak para mahasiswa yang selalu menyatakan perasaan mereka, pantas saja, kau sudah memiliki pria setampan ini." Singgung teman-temanku.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Bantahku, mereka salah tanggap, kami bertemu belum lama ini dan bukan karena Sasuke aku menolak mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kami tidak akan mendengar ucapanmu lagi, sudah sana, dia terlihat lelah menunggumu." Ucap mereka, mendorongku pelan untuk kembali ke hadapan Sasuke.

Pamit pada mereka, aku akan segera pulang, Sasuke sepertinya mulai terlihat bosan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, teman-temanku kompak mengacungi jempol ke arahku, aku hanya bisa tersipu malu. Berjalan pulang dan Sasuke memberikan bunga yang di pegangnya sejak tadi.

"Selamat untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

"Iya?" Ucapku.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya.

"Eh?" Terkejut. "Apa?" Mulai panik. "HEEEEEEEE...!" Teriakku.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan sekarang menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, apa ini benar-benar takdirku? Kami melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana, hanya di antara kami, tidak ada pesta besar atau pun undangan. Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu, dia hanya ingin ada aku dan dia yang menjalankan upacara sakral itu, mencubit pipiku keras-keras, ini bukan sebuah mimpi, kami sudah menjadi suami-istri yang sah dengan sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar manis di jari kami masing-masing dan ucapan janji suci yang mengikat, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kamar tidurku lagi, itu tidak akan muat untuk kami berdua, sekarang kamarku, bukan, kamar kami di kamar orang tuaku, akhirnya aku menggunakan kamar yang sudah kosong bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku baru tahu jika Sasuke pun tidak memiliki keluarga.

Membuka mataku perlahan, hari sudah mulai terang, pergerakanku terhenti, setiap harinya akan ada yang memelukku sambil tertidur, dia berada tepat di belakangku, aku bisa bisa merasakan hembusan napas pada punggung leherku. Malam pertama sudah kami lalui meskipun itu butuh berminggu-minggu, awalnya dia tidak tega melakukan hubungan suami-istri bersamaku, berkali-kali Sasuke meyakinkanku dan Sasuke pun menjauh, dia seakan takut, aku tidak mengerti, tapi terasa begitu hampa saat kau memiliki suami dan tidak pernah adanya sentuhan intim darinya, aku merasa kecewa, sebagai wanita yang normal aku pun menginginkan hal itu, dia pun begitu, hanya saja Sasuke terus menahannya, aku berusaha meyakinkannya, semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menahannya, aku rasa dia sudah sampai batasnya, hubungan intim yang begitu lama ku tunggu, tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang sedikit kasar dan melakukannya berjam-jam, aku merasa lelah, tapi tetap meladeninya, dia adalah suamiku dan aku patut melayaninya.

"Sasuke, aku harus bersiap." Ucapku, menggerakan sedikit tubuhku agar pria yang sudah berstatus suamiku itu segera bangun. Menggunakan ijasahku untuk bekerja di rumah sakit besar Konoha, mereka menerimaku setelah melihat pencapaianku, orang-orang di rumah sakit Konoha itu akan sangat menginginkan dokter yang memiliki keterampilan, bukan hanya nilai tinggi, mereka tetap mengawasi cara kerjaku dan akhirnya mereka tidak meragukan nilai tinggiku lagi. "Sasuke." Panggilku lagi, dia tidak berusaha bangun dan pelukkan itu mengerat.

"Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" Ucapnya. Ada sebuah kecupan di punggung leherku, aku rasa dia sudah membuka matanya dan masih tidak ingin membiarkanku beranjak dari kasur ini.

"Ada jadwal operasi pagi, aku harus cepat pergi." Ucapku.

"Hmm." Pelukannya melonggar dan aku akhirnya bisa bangun.

"Kau akan bekerja?" Ucapku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dia melakukan pekerjaan seperti apa, aku pun tidak ada waktu untuk mengikutinya secara diam-diam, aku rasa dia akan cocok menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran, tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia bahkan tidak pernah sekolah, tapi Sasuke bukan pria yang bodoh, dia pun cukup pintar dan kami kadang perang argumen.

"Hn, sebentar lagi." Ucapnya, dia kembali menutup mata dan tertidur, aku rasa dia sedikit lelah. Mungkin dia melakukan pekerjaan yang membawa barang-barang berat, hanya menebak saja, tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya, begitu damai, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk sekedar mencium pipinya.

"Aku akan menyiapkanmu sarapan, tidurlah lagi." Bisikku, matanya terbuka, dia tidak membiarkan wajahku menjauh darinya setelah ciuman di pipi. Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku, aku bahkan masih merasa malu untuk hal sederhana itu. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap." Ucapku, jadi salah tingkah.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Tenanglah Sakura, dia itu suamimu dan kau masih kesulitan menerima perlakukan manisnya padamu. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, ini sungguh membuatku malu.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Pekerjaanku berakhir dengan cepat hari ini, aku hanya akan menjalankan operasi dan mengecek setiap pasienku, Sasuke kadang akan pulang malam, sepertinya beberapa bahan masakan dan barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari sudah hampir habis, menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi sebuah supermarket yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung rumah sakit. Baru saja memasuki pintu supermarket itu, langkahku terhenti dan mematung, melihat siapa kasir yang tengah melayani beberapa pembeli dan antriannya cukup panjang, aku tidak tahu kalau supermaket di sini begitu ramai, pikiranku selama ini mungkin ada benarnya, manajernya pasti seorang wanita dan akan dengan mudah memberikannya pekerjaan, Sasuke tidak melihatku, dia fokus melayani setiap pembeli yang akan membayar, mungkin aku tidak akan menyapanya sekarang, pekerjaannya akan terganggu, segera mengambil keranjang dan mulai membeli barang-barang yang ku butuhkan.

Terasa ada hal aneh di dalam supermarket ini, beberapa wanita diam-diam melirik dari rak ke arah kasir, mereka menatap Sasuke, aku sudah tahu jika dia cukup mencolok dan memiliki banyak fans, Sasuke sangat populer di kalangan para wanita, aku masih mengingatnya saat dia datang memberiku selamat atas kelulusanku. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika Sasuke itu sudah memiliki istri? Apa cincin di jari manis Sasuke mereka tidak perhatikan? Mereka pasti hanya fokus pada wajahnya, abaikan, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan.

Barang terakhir dan aku ikut mulai mengantri, beberapa bisik-bisik seperti 'penjaga kasir itu sangat tampan' atau 'aku ingin berkenalan dengan pria itu' atau 'apakah dia mau menerima ajakanku?', sebagai seorang wanita normal aku pun sedikit risih dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka, seakan-akan mereka sebagai pengganggu rumah tangga orang, tapi aku harus tenang, tidak mungkin aku akan melabrak mereka satu-satu dan melemparkan semua barang belanjaanku ke wajah mereka, pffff... aku ingin tertawa, membayangkannya saja sungguh membuatku seperti wanita gila yang over protektif pada suaminya. Tenanglah, aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku.

Akhirnya, tiba saatku membayar, Sasuke sempat terdiam dan mematung sejenak menatapku, aku rasa di hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku tiba-tiba. Melirik ke arah belanjaanku dan seakan memintanya untuk segera menghitung, jika tidak antrian di belakang akan semakin lama dan panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan datang ke sini" Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai menghitung setiap belanjaanku.

"Aku pun tidak tahu jika kau berada di sini." Ucapku.

Aku rasa antrian di belakangku menjadi sunyi, apa mungkin mereka sadar jika aku tengah berbicara pada Sasuke, seperti kami mengenal satu sama lain, jika ingin menebak, mereka pasti sudah berwajah kesal, aku sempat melihat beberapa gadis yang coba berbicara pada Sasuke namun hanya di balas 'maaf aku sibuk' Sasuke sangat cuek menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Ya Sasuke, hari ini pun begitu ramai." Ucap seorang wanita, aku yakin dia manajer Sasuke, wanita berambut blonde panjang sepinggang, dia terlihat cukup dewasa dan juga cantik, mungkin saja dia jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Hn, hari ini pun ramai, oh iya, manajer, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa menebak ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya, aku rasa para wanita yang sudah menatap Sasuke diam-diam harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kenyataan ini. "Perkenalkan, dia istriku." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk ke arahku. Aku rasa Sasuke bisa memecahkan rekor mematahkan hati para wanita secara bersamaan dalam detik ini juga.

"Ha-halo, Uchiha Sakura, salam kenal, terima kasih sudah menjaga suamiku selama ini." Ucapku, ramah dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Wah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat siapa yang sudah melingkarkan cincin di jari manismu, dia wanita yang sangat cantik, seleramu cukup tinggi juga yaa Sasuke." Ucap manajer Sasuke, dari ucapannya dia seperti sudah tahu, para wanita itu mulai menatap ke arah jari Sasuke dan jariku, pikiranku benar, mereka tidak memperhatikan hal sekecil itu. "Semoga kalian langgeng yaaa." Ucap manajer Sasuke, aku yakin dia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan siapapun yang berada di dalam supermarket ini mendengarnya. Kenapa aku merasa jadi malu begini, seakan sedang di umumkan pada publik tentang hubungan kami, ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi Sasuke lah yang memulainya, aku harap para wanita itu tidak membenci Sasuke setelah tahu jika dia pria yang sudah beristri.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Sasuke, setelah selesai memasukkan barang-barang belanjaanku ke dalam kantong.

"Baiklah." Ucapku. Aku tidak akan berdebat dengannya untuk menolak hal ini, dia tidak akan mengalah dan membuatku menyerah.

"Sampai ketemu di rumah." Ucap Sasuke, ada sebuah usapan pelan di puncuk kepalaku, aku yakin antrian di belakang sudah sangat iri, berharap akan mendapatkan hal semacam itu, apa ini semacam _meet and great_ artis favoritmu? Tapi Sasuke bukan seorang artis, dia hanya pria biasa dengan wajah bak seorang artis dan tentunya dia suamiku.

"Apa kau tidak akan menemani istrimu pulang?" Singgung manajer Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, akan lebih baik jika Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Tolakku, sejak datang ke sini aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Aduh, kau ini sungguh istri pengertian, aku jadi iri padamu Sasuke, hati-hati di jalan yaa." Ucap manajer Sasuke, aku pamit padanya dan juga pada Sasuke. Manajer yang begitu semangat dan sangat ramah, aku jadi tenang jika dia yang menjadi bos Sasuke.

Berjalan keluar dari supermarket, mencoba melirik kembali ke dalam, aku bisa melihat wajah para wanita itu dari dinding supermarket yang terbuat dari kaca. Wajah kecewa, tapi sepertinya mereka tetap tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke sebagai penjaga kasir tertampan di daerah sini. Hal ini hanya membuatku tersenyum, aku tidak tahu jika suamiku memiliki banyak penggemar.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit lemas, beberapa kali mual dan sepertinya aku terkena anemia, sebagai seorang dokter aku cepat membaca situasi ini, segera membeli alat tes kehamilan dan benar saja, aku hamil, mungkin harus memeriksanya di dokter anak, saat bekerja, aku sempat ke ruangan dokter anak di tempatku bekerja untuk memeriksa, aku tidak menyangka jika sudah memasuki bulan kedua dan keadaan umum untuk ibu hamil baru saja ku rasakan.

"Selamat Sakura." Ucap dokter anak itu, kami sudah seperti teman di rumah sakit ini. Hanya ada balasan sebuah senyuman dariku, sebentar aku akan mengabari hal ini pada Sasuke, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang mendengar kabar baik ini.

Pemikiranku meleset, Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang sudah ku ucapkan, ada apa dengannya? Dia bahkan mengacuhkanku, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi dia terus menahannya, apa jika aku hamil adalah hal yang salah menurutnya? Aku jadi mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa benar Sasuke sudah benar-benar aku pahami, tapi mungkin semua itu hanya pemikiranku saja, aku tidak benar-benar bisa memahaminya.

"Inilah yang ku takutkan." Ucap Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah makan malam yang terasa begitu sunyi dan bahkan Sasuke sedikit mengambil jarak tidur saat kami berada di tempat tidur, dia bahkan membalikkan badan membelakangiku, aku tidak suka suasana ini, terasa Sasuke begitu jauh padahal kami berada sangat dekat, dia menghindariku.

"Takut?" Ucapku, aku belum bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku sebenarnya?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bangun dan menatapku, aku ikut bangun dan juga menatapnya, sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya tentang dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa siapa kau, katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ucapku, kita sudah sering terbuka, aku tidak ingin ada hal yang di tutupi Sasuke, menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke membalas genggaman tanganku, sebuah kecupan di punggung tanganku.

"Aku takut dia akan menyakitimu, kau hanya manusia biasa Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya aku mengerti, Sasuke takut jika anak yang ku kandung ini akan seperti dia, mungkin saja Sasuke berpikir jika tubuhku yang cuma manusia biasa akan kesulitan mengandungnya, semua itu hanya pemikiran negatif yang menghantui Sasuke, aku pun tidak begitu tahu bagaimana rasanya mengandung anak setengah manusia dan setengah serigala, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku membesarkannya, selama ini pun aku hanya mengalami hal yang wajar-wajar saja, seperti ibu hamil pada umumnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Ucapku.

Sasuke menarikku pelan dan memelukku erat, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah kehilanganku, hanya itu yang bisa aku tangkap, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan anaknya dan berpikir jika anak ini hanya akan melukaiku, membalas pelukkan pria ini, aku masih sangat bersyukur memilikinya.

Tenanglah...

Tenanglah...

Tenanglah...

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Hanya menjadi sebuah ucapan, pada akhirnya, aku jatuh sakit saat mengandung 8 bulan, mual yang berlebihan dan aku sedikit tidak napsu makan, tubuhku begitu kurus, aku sampai harus mengambil cuti dan Sasuke pun meminta cuti untuk menjagaku dari pada harus bekerja, manajernya mengerti dan membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di rumah hingga aku benar-benar sembuh.

"Akhirnya dia menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat menahan amarahnya, aku hanya bisa berbaring di kasur sepanjang hari dan tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku begitu lemas. Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatapku, tatapan itu seakan-akan berharap aku segera menyerah dan membuang anak itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku, aku masih ingin mempertahankan anak ini, dia tidak bersalah, dia akan tetap hidup.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Bahkan kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu!" Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya meninggi, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku tidak suka dia seperti itu, hanya amarah yang ada di dalam mata kelam itu.

"Sasuke." Ucapku, nada suaraku melemah, aku pun tidak sanggup untuk berdebat dengannya sekarang.

"Kau sungguh lebih penting darinya." Ucap Sasuke. Wajahnya menunduk. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar menarik sudut bibirku, pria yang terlihat dingin dan cuek ini memiliki sosok sangat berbeda saat di hadapanku.

"jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau sedang sakit." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun protes dengan wajah pucatku yang terlihat ceria, ya mungkin dia merasa aneh, ada orang sakit yang malah terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau bisa menjadi obat terbaikku." Ucapku, hanya menenangkan suasana, tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya terlihat tegang mulai sedikit rileks. "Dia akan menjadi bagian dari kita, kau harus menerimanya, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah anakmu, sejujurnya aku sudah lama menginginkan seseorang hadir di tengah-tengah kita, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaanku padamu, aku ingin anak ini." Ucapku. Aku harap ucapanku ini membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, tapi jika keadaanmu semakin memburuk, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya." Ucap Sasuke, aku tidak setuju dengan ucapannya, tapi aku pun tidak punya jawaban lain lagi, mengangguk pelan, sebuah kecupan di bibirku, dia meminta maaf atas sikapnya tadi yang sudah marah besar padaku.

 _Aku mencintaimu Sakura._

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Ini sebuah keajaiban, sakitku menghilang begitu saja saat memasuki bulan ke-9, berharap bukan karena ancaman Sasuke, dia menjadi penurut di dalam sana, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tubuhku terasa lebih nyaman, tidak ada yang sakit lagi, napsu makanku menjadi baik dan tidak ada tubuh kurus di sana, Sasuke terlihat senang dengan keadaanku yang semakin membaik.

"Apa kau masih ingin menyalahkannya?" Ucapku pada Sasuke, duduk bersantai di sofa ruang tamu, aku memaksanya untuk kembali bekerja dan sekarang dia sudah pulang.

"Hn, aku akan menyalahkan jika kau lebih mengurusnya dari padaku." Ucap Sasuke, aku mencubit pinggang pria ini, dia sudah terlalu banyak mendapat perhatianku dan sekarang dia harus berusaha membagi perhatiannya dengan anak ini.

"Aku serius akan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia membuatku tertawa. Aku rasa dia mulai pandai membuat lelucon ringan.

Perutku tiba-tiba sakit, ini sudah saatnya. Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit dan malah membiarkanku melahirkan di rumah, ini sungguh gila, Sasuke bahkan siap untuk menolongku, dia bukan seorang bidan atau seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman untuk membantu dalam persalinan.

Rasanya begitu sakit, Sasuke berusaha menyemangatiku untuk tetap mendorong keluar anak itu, aku harus mengejang beberapa kali, ini sungguh sulit, persalinan secara sendiri, jika temanku yang dokter anak itu melihat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, dia akan berteriak dan memanggilku dokter yang sangat cereboh, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini permintaan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat keanehan dari anak ini saat dia lahir, aku pun menyetujui permintaan Sasuke, dia sudah mengalasi ruang tengah dengan kain agar lantainya tidak kotor dari air ketuban, beberapa menit berusaha, aku hampir mau mati rasanya, akhirnya aku merasa sesuatu keluar di bawah sana, lega, aku mengatur napasku. Sasuke menyelimuti bayi keci itu dan membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa darah di tubuhnya, ada suara tangisan yang bisa ku dengar, Sasuke berhati-hati memberikannya padaku, aku bahkan bisa lihat dia gemetaran mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, ini melengkapi kehidupanku, aku tidak sendirian lagi, ada Sasuke dan sekarang bayi kecil nan mungil ini, dia terlihat seperti Sasuke, rambut hitamnya dan mata pupil hitamnya, bayi perempuan.

"Siapa namanya?" Ucapku pada Sasuke, aku ingin dia yang memberikan nama pada anak ini.

"Sarada, Uchiha Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, dia tersenyum saat tangan kecil itu memegang satu jari Sasuke.

"Dia sepertinya menyukaimu." Ucapku.

"Dia cantik sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke, mengecup perlahan keningku dan kening bayi kecil itu.

Terima kasih Sasuke, kau sudah mau menerimanya.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke pingsan, aku tidak boleh tertawa, sejujurnya dia sedikit mual tadi, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat persalinan, Sasuke terbaring begitu saja di sebelah Sarada, aku membiarkannya, dia butuh istirahat setelah membantuku tadi.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

Cantik dan sangat menggemaskan, kadang aku sampai tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya, tapi aku harus bekerja, rumah sakit tidak akan terus-terusan memberikanku cuti, teman-teman kerjaku sampai tidak percaya jika aku sudah melahirkan dan tidak memberi mereka kabar saat sudah kembali ke rumah sakit. Sasuke berhenti dari pekerjaannya, manajernya berharap Sasuke mau tetap bekerja meskipun akan cuti lagi, namun Sasuke memilih untuk menjaga Sarada dari pada harus terus berdiri dan melayani setiap orang yang tengah berbelanja. Aku hanya bisa menghargai keputusannya, aku rasa anaknya mulai menjadi orang penting baginya.

"Aku bisa menggendongnya." Ucap Sasuke, ada wajah bangga yang di perlihatkannya, dia sudah pandai untuk menggendong Sarada, aku harus menahan tawa, sisi Sasuke yang ini sungguh lucu.

"Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati." Tegur, aku tidak ingin Sasuke yang panik dan malah membuang Sarada.

"Dia sangat tenang." Ucap Sasuke, menatap bayi kecil itu.

"Aku rasa itu sudah sikap turunan darimu." Ucapku. Anak itu seperti mencerminkan sikap Sasuke.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedikit memarahiku saat belum benar-benar pulih dan sudah harus kembali bekerja.

"Hmm, tenang saja, kau ini terlalu khawatir berlebihan." Ucapku, aku merasa baik-baik saja, kesehatanku pun pulih dengan cepat, aku hanya tidak ingin bermalas-malasan di rumah, sekarang aku harus menghidupi dua orang.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Aku belum melihat hal aneh yang terjadi pada Sarada, jika benar dia mewarisi gen dari Sasuke, mungkin saja dia akan berubah sewaktu-waktu, aku harap tidak, aku ingin dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang normal, ya aku sangat berharap akan hal itu. Namun tidak sesuai harapanku, di saat dia mulai bisa merangkak dan kadang kuping serigala itu muncul, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya anak aneh, dia anak kami, ya anak yang tidak seperti biasanya, dia unik, kata yang tepat untuk gadis kecilku.

Melihatnya di gedong Sasuke, kuping dan ekor mereka akan muncul bersamaan, aku jadi merasa gemas dengan mereka berdua, tapi aku malah berpikir jika saat ini tengah memelihara dua ekor serigala, tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Mereka adalah anak dan suamimu, ahh...~ aku harus kembali melupakan identitas asli mereka.

"Aku akan pulang cepat." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sarada masih tertidur, aku harus pergi bekerja pagi-pagi, Sebuah pelukan dan kecupan di bibir sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah anggukan pelan dan senyuman, aku suka Sasuke yang sudah berani menjaga Sarada. Mereka adalah keluargaku satu-satunya.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Sudah sore hari, aku sedikit terlambat pulang, ada pasien gawat darurat dan dokter jam berikutnya terlambat tiba di rumah sakit, berjalan ke arah pintu, aku bisa mendengar suara tangis Sarada yang cukup keras, apa Sasuke tidak bisa menenangkannya? Ini tidak biasanya, aku pikir Sarada akan tetap diam selama Sasuke menggendongnya. Tangisan itu semakin nyaring, perasaanku tidak enak, bergegas masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi di sana, ruang tamu yang berantakan, di ruang tengah juga begitu, pintu belakang terbuka lebar, ada serpihan kayu dan darah di lantai, apa yang sudah terjadi? Sarada menangis terus-menerus, aku bahkan tidak menemukan Sasuke, menggendong Sarada dan mendekapnya, menenangkan anak kecil itu, memeriksa jika itu bukan darah dari Sarada, syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa anakku, tapi Sasuke? dia menghilang.

Sarada sudah tenang dan dia tertidur, aku rasa dia lelah karena menangis cukup lama. Mencoba merapikan ruangan yang berantakan, penculikan? bukan, perampokkan? Juga bukan, barang-barang masih aman dan tidak ada yang di ambil, keadaan ruangan ini seakan ada yang sudah berkelahi, ada beberapa cakaran di dinding dan di tiang kayu, Sasuke berkelahi dalam wujud aslinya? Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Sasuke pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan meninggalkan Sarada, menanyai gadis kecil itu? tidak mungkin, dia belum bisa berbicara, aku harus tenang, apa dia kembali seperti dulu? Dia pergi dan mungkin akan kembali dengan luka-luka, ya aku harap begitu, kecemasan melandaku, menatap pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar, seperti memberi tanda jika dia tidak akan kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **5 tahun berlalu.**

"Ibu, anak-anak di sekitar rumah bertanya, ayahku berada di mana?" Ucap Sarada, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, rambut hitam pendeknya dan mata kelam itu.

Hal yang ku khawatirkan mulai berdatangan, dulunya tetanggaku merasa sah-sah saja dengan kehadiran Sasuke, sekali lagi ketampanannya membuat para ibu-ibu tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke berasal dari mana dan kami tiba-tiba sudah membangun rumah tangga bersama, Sarada sudah mulai besar, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mengurungnya di dalam rumah, jika pergi bekerja, aku pun harus membawanya, teman-temanku terlihat senang dan sesekali mengajak gadis kecilku ini untuk jajan, sebelum itu, aku sudah meminta pada Sarada, jangan mengeluarkan kuping dan ekornya begitu saja atau berubah seutuhnya menjadi seekor serigala, hal itu akan di anggap aneh oleh mereka, gadis kecil ini paham dan dia mendengarkan ucapanku. Sekarang, para tetangga mulai bergosip, ibu satu anak yang tiba-tiba di tinggalkan suaminya, aku tidak senang dengan mereka yang menceritakan hal buruk tentang Sasuke, dia bukan pria seperti itu, aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri dan memilih meninggalkanku dan Sarada.

"Ibu." Aku melamun dan mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Maaf yaa Sarada, ayahmu, dia mungkin sedang sibuk di suatu tempat, kau harus percaya pada ibu, ayahmu akan kembali." Ucapku, seperti mengarang sebuah kebohongan besar untuk anakku, aku tidak bisa berkata jujur, jika ayahnya benar-benar pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ibu sungguh minta maaf nak, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa pada ayahmu, dia pria yang baik.

"Uhm, baiklah. Ibu, ayah itu seperti apa? Kenapa aku tidak melihat fotonya seperti foto kakek dan nenek." Ucap Sarada, gadis kecil polos ini membuatku tersenyum, dia mulai penasaran dengan sosok ayahnya. Duduk di sofa dan membawa gadis kecil itu di atas pangkuanku, aku pun tidak sadar jika selama ini aku tidak pernah sekali pun berfoto dengan Sasuke, dia pun tidak memiliki foto sendiri.

"Ayahmu, dia pria yang sangat baik, kadang cuek dan kadang bersikap dingin, tubuhnya sangat tinggi, ibu hanya sebatas bahunya, dia jarang tersenyum, tapi saat melihatmu dia mulai sering tersenyum." Ucapku. Mulai mendeskripsikan Sasuke padanya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sangat tampan, ayahmu dulu banyak penggemar." Ucapku.

"Apa ayah seorang artis?" Ucap Sarada.

"Bukan, dia bukan artis, tapi wajahnya bisa menjadi artis." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, rambut hitam dan mata onyx, kalian terlihat sama." Tambahku, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala anak tersayangku itu.

"Benarkah? Ayah sepertiku?" Ucap Sarada, gadis kecil itu terlihat senang.

"Tentu, kau itu kan anaknya." Ucapku dan menggelitik pinggang gadis kecilku ini, dia sampai tertawa dan meminta berhenti.

"Hahaha, ibu sudah hentikan, hahahaha." Ucap Sarada, aku hanya ingin dia seperti ini, tertawa dan ceria, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sarada bersedih hanya gara-gara ejekkan anak-anak sekitar.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Mulai detik ini Sarada akan tinggal di rumah, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membawanya ke rumah sakit, sangat rentang untuk seorang anak kecil berada di area yang memiliki banyak orang sakit di sana, dia menjadi penurut dan akan bermain di dalam rumah selama aku pergi, aku menyuruhnya mengunci pintu jika sedang keluar, dia belajar dengan cepat, aku rasa dia memang sudah turunan Sasuke, anak yang cukup jenius, aku belum bisa memasukkannya ke dalam TK, aku sedikit takut jika dia belum bisa mengandalikan dirinya dan akan berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Beberapa masalah muncul, aku tidak tahu dengan sikap Sarada, apa ini menjadi hal normal dan wajar di seusianya, dia menjadi sedikit bandel, kadang saat pulang aku sudah menemukan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan, Sarada berubah menjadi serigala kecil dan berlari ke sana-kemari, sofa di gigitnya dan barang-barang di sekitar ruangan terjatuh, untung saja tidak ada barang yang mudah pecah, serigala kecil ini semakin lincah dan tidak bisa diam.

"Ibu-ibu, lihat aku berlari." Ucap Sarada, dia berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkannya, aku tidak tega memarahinya dan melarang apa yang dia suka.

"Kau harus tetap hati-hati yaa, jangan sampai terjatuh." Ucapku, ya aku hanya menegur seadanya, tidak ada yang bisa ku perbuat.

Hal ini tidak masalah, tapi beberapa hari kemudian, beberapa ibu-ibu datang dan menegur jika Sarada membuat anak-anak mereka ketakutan, aku hanya bisa minta maaf pada mereka.

"Sarada, ingat apa kata ibu." Ucapku padanya, dia terlihat sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Para anak laki-laki itu melarangku bermain dengan anak-anak perempuan, mereka katakan aku aneh bu, aku mengingat ucapan ibu, aku tidak berubah di depan mereka." Ucap Sarada, tapi aku yakin, pupil matanya berubah warna dan membuat anak-anak itu takut, dia hanya tidak sadar akan respon alami pada tubuhnya, hal ini juga pernah terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Iya, ibu percaya padamu." Ucapku dan memeluk pelan Sarada, aku tidak bisa memarahinya, cukup para ibu-ibu itu yang marah padaku.

Hari berikutnya, aku kembali di tegur, aku tahu di area tempat tinggalku tidak boleh ada yang memelihara hewan, Sarada mengaung beberapa kali di malam hari, orang-orang sekitar mendengarnya dari arah rumahku, aku jadi harus berbohong jika tidak memiliki hewan peliharaan seperti serigala dan mungkin saja itu hewan yang cuma lewat. Aku menjadi sedikit depresi.

"Ibu, apa aku berbuat salah lagi?" Ucap Sarada, dia menatap wajahku, ya akhir-akhir ini aku kurang memperlihatkan senyumku padanya, aku selalu terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku menahan semua ini, menahan perasaan marah dan kesalku pada Sarada, aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melampiaskannya pada Sarada, dia satu-satunya anakku, satu-satunya keluarga dan satu-satunya bukti jika Sasuke dulu pernah bersamaku.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

"Sakura kau sudah cek pasienmu?" Ucap teman kerjaku, namanya Shizune.

"Sudah." Ucapku.

"Ada apa? kau terlihat muram." Ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak mengajak Sarada?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan ikut lagi, cukup bahaya jika dia berada di rumah sakit, ada banyak penyakit yang mungkin bisa terserang padanya." Ucapku, aku ingin dia sehat selalu.

Berjalan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, aku sempat berhenti dan melihat informasi di sebuah papan pengumuman. Ada sebuah selembaran merekrut beberapa dokter untuk di tugaskan di pedesaan, desa Kirigakure. Aku tahu jika mereka sengaja mencatumkan gaji besar karena daerah itu cukup jauh.

"Jangan katakan jika kau akan pergi ke sana, kau itu dokter yang sangat berbakat Sakura, di sini tempatmu." Ucap Shizune.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman lebih jika tidak ke sana." Ucapku, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika aku dan Sarada tinggal di sana, masih banyak lahan kosong dan area para tetangga tidak terlalu berdekatan, mereka tidak akan terusik dengan Sarada. Ini merupakan waktu yang tempat, aku akan pindah, keputusan akhir, semuanya demi Sarada dan aku.

"Aku jadi akan kesepian tanpamu Sakura." Ucap Shizune.

"Masih banyak dokter yang akan menemanimu disini." Ucapku.

Aku sudah bertekad, mengajukan pengunduran diriku, direktur rumah sakit tempatku bekerja awal tidak setuju, dia terus mempertahanku sebagai pegawai tetapnya, tapi aku begitu mendesaknya, aku ingin segera pindah, akhirnya pengajuanku di terima. Bernapas lega, sebentar lagi aku akan terbebas dari masalah tetangga yang tidak senang akan anakku.

Sebelumnya, aku mencoba mendatangi Kirigakure, sungguh jauh, aku harus menaiki kereta berjam-jam dan kembali menaiki sebuah bus, aku membawa Sarada, kami ke sana untuk melihat-lihat tempat dan berharap aku segera mendapat rumah baru, sedikit tidak rela, aku akan menjual rumah lama, itu satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku, tapi apa mau di kata, Sarada sekarang menjadi prioritasku. Aku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi seperti Sasuke yang menghilang begitu saja, aku pun tidak tahu keberadaannya, apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Selamat datang di Kirigakure, Namaku Tamae, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap wanita tua itu, dia begitu ramah menyambut kami.

"Salam kenal, Aku Uchiha Sakura dan dia anakku, Uchiha Sarada." Ucapku memperkenalkan gadis kecilku, dia sedikit malu dan memilih diriku sebagai tameng untuknya.

"Halo, Sarada, kau gadis yang cantik." Ucapnya.

"Sa-salam kenal." Ucap Sarada, meskipun dia malu-malu, aku selalu mengajarkannya untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Manis sekali, baiklah ikut aku, tidak akan terlalu jauh dari sini." Ucap Tamae, sebelumnya aku sudah menelponnya, dia yang memasang iklan penjualan rumah di area Kirigakure, aku sungguh tertolong dan menemukan orang baik. "Rumah ini sudah cukup lama di tinggalkan pemiliknya, mereka menjual murah." Ucap wanita paru baya itu, dia yang menjadi pemandu kami di area sini, rumah sakitnya berkisar beberapa kilometer dari rumah yang di tunjukkan padaku, aku bisa naik bus untuk ke sana.

Melihat keadaan rumah itu, cukup kotor, aku bisa membersihkannya, mungkin menyewa sebuah mobil box untuk membawa barang-barangku, rumah sederhana dan di dalamnya cukup luas, aku rasa Sarada akan puas berlarian di dalam rumah, bergaya rumah tradisonal jepang, aku tidak masalah akan hal itu, ada halaman luas di sekitar area rumah ini. udaranya cukup sejuk dan tetangga pun cukup berjauhan, aku tidak akan kena teguran lagi.

"Ibu, apa kita akan pindah ke sini?" Ucap Sarada, tangan kecilnya terus menggenggam tanganku.

"Tentu, kita harus pindah Sarada." Ucapku, menatapnya.

"Apa ini karena aku?" Ucapnya, wajah menunduk.

"Tidak Sarada, ini bukan karenamu, ibu hanya butuh suasana baru." Bohongku, aku tidak ingin melukai hati kecilnya, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala anakku itu. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka tempat ini?" Ucapku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Suka, aku sangat suka tempat yang luas, di sana banyak rumput dan nyaman untuk berlarian." Ucap Sarada, dia sangat antusias akan hal itu, syukurlah dia mau menerima perpindahan ini.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Menjual rumah yang ada di Konoha dan uangnya ku gunakan untuk membeli rumah di Kirigakure, aku sudah mengurus perpindahanku, barang-barangku juga sudah di antarkan, aku mulai membersihkan di dalam rumah, Sarada ikut membantu, kadang aku membiarkannya untuk beristirahat sejenak, dia akan mengubah wujud aslinya dan berlarian di sepanjang rerumputan di halaman rumah.

Mengajukan data diriku di rumah sakit Kirigakure, rumah sakit yang cukup besar tapi kekurangan tenaga, mereka langsung menerimaku dengan baik. Aku akan mulai akrab dan membaur menjadi warga Kirigakure, bukan warga Konoha lagi.

"Ibu, aku ingin sekolah!" Ucap Sarada, aku tidak tahu tiba-tiba dia meminta hal ini, aku sudah sengaja tidak mengucapkan atau membicarakan sekolah pada Sarada, aku masih takut dengan pengendalian wujud aslinya.

"Tidak Sarada, kau akan berubah dan membuat semua anak-anak takut." Ucapku.

"Aku mau sekolah! pokoknya sekolah!" Ucap Sarada, dia berlarian di dalam rumah, aku rasa dia sedang kesal dan tidak ingin menerima ucapanku. "Sarada, dengar ibu dulu." Ucapku, masalah lama sudah lewat dan sekarang muncul masalah baru, Sarada ngotot ingin sekolah, dia berhenti dan berlari ke arah ku, anak serigala yang tidak bisa di atur.

"Asalkan tidak berubah aku boleh ke sekolah?" Ucapnya, dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, aku merasa sedikit salut padanya.

"Janji?" Ucapku, memastikan dia akan memegang ucapannya.

"Janji!" Ucapnya, dia terlihat bersemangat, segera mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan tidak berlari dalam wujud serigala, lagi, dia mempertahankan wujud manusianya. "Ibu, aku juga ingin menjadi manusia seperti ibu." Ucapnya. Dia membuatku terharu, memanggilnya dan memeluknya erat, aku tahu dia sedikit tidak terima dengan keadaannya sebagai anak manusia serigala.

"Iya, kau bisa menjadi manusia seperti yang kau mau." Ucapku, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan mendukungnya.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **6 tahun berlalu.**

Sarada sudah menduduki kelas 6 SD, dia tidak pernah berubah menjadi serigala lagi setelah perjanjiannya dengan ibunya, Sarada sungguh ingin menjadi manusia normal, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis pada umumnya, teman-temannya mulai banyak dan mereka akan pergi bersama di sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari area rumahnya. Sakura akan dengan tenang bekerja, Sarada sudah bisa mandiri dan wanita berambut softpink itu tidak perlu menyibuki diri untuk mengurus Sarada, gadis kecil ini bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Kehidupan sekolah yang berjalan dengan seperti biasanya, kecuali seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup mengganggu Sarada, anak laki-laki itu sangat nakal dan suka mengerjai beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya, Sarada tidak pernah merasa benar-benar di jahili, anak gadis itu akan tahu dan melawan anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut blonde dan matanya yang sebiru langit.

"Ibu." Ucap Sarada, dia tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di ruang keluarga dan Sakura tengah mencatat data pasiennya, sudah malam dan mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing setelah makan malam.

"Hmm..?"

"Kenapa anak laki-laki itu begitu bodoh dan sangat nakal." Ucap Sarada.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa sampai kau berkata seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura, pembicaraan yang tidak biasanya.

"Di kelasku ada seorang anak laki-laki, namanya Uzumaki Boruto, dia suka mengerjai para anak perempuan, dia bahkan melakukannya padaku, aku langsung saja melawannya." Ucap Sarada.

"Apa? Kau melawannya? Sarada ibu sudah katakan-"

"-Tenang bu, aku tidak melawannya seperti apa yang ibu pikirkan, aku hanya menggertaknya." Ucap Sarada, dia tidak ingin ibunya salah paham jika dia memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada teman-temannya.

"Maaf, ibu tidak bermaksud." Ucap Sakura, dia melupakan jika anaknya itu sungguh-sungguh akan janjinya.

"Aku ingin ibu percaya padaku." Ucap Sarada, menatap ibunya itu, dia sangat menyayangi ibunya, tidak ada orang lain yang akan berada di sisi ibunya selain dia.

"Iya, ibu percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, "Oh, mungkin anak laki-laki itu butuh teman bermain, ibu rasa dia hanya kesepian, cobalah bersikap baik padanya, jika dia masih jahat, kau bisa menjewer telinganya dan katakan jika anak laki-laki itu harusnya melindungi anak perempuan." Ucap Sakura, sedikit memberi saran pada anaknya itu.

"Hahahaha, ibu bisa saja, baiklah, akan aku coba." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum, ide ibunya cukup membuatnya setuju.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

"Wah, kau rajin sekali, bagaimana kalau buku PR mu ini aku buang." Ucap Boruto, menarik paksa buku Sarada dan membawanya kabur begitu saja, Sarada begitu kesal, Boruto hari ini membalasnya gara-gara Sarada melindungi anak perempuan lain dari kegiatan iseng Boruto dengan menaruh serangga di laci meja mereka.

"Boruto!" Teriak Sarada, dia berlari mengejar anak laki-laki nakal itu di sepanjang koridor. Boruto salah mencari lawan, Sarada jauh lebih kuat berlari dari pada dia, gadis itu menggapai belakang baju Boruto dan menariknya itu ke belakang, Boruto terjatuh dan tidak bisa percaya jika Sarada bisa sampai padanya. "Kembalikan bukuku!" Ucap Sarada, mengambil paksa bukunya, Boruto tidak bergerak, dia bahkan terdiam lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan tingkah Sarada tadi, dia bahkan sangat kuat untuk menarik Boruto.

"Cih sial." Ucap Boruto, dia akhirnya sadar dan hanya menatap Sarada yang sudah pergi kembali ke kelas, jelas-jelas dia bukan tandingan Sarada, anak perempuan itu sangat kuat padahal dia hanya perempuan.

Boruto menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan Sarada, dia menjadi tenang di kelas, sepanjang hari ini saat jam istirahat dia akan mengamati Sarada, tidak ada yang aneh dari anak perempuan itu, tapi Boruto benar-benar penasaran dan terus berada di sekitar Sarada, gadis ini menyadarinya, tapi dia mengabaikannya, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak yang nakal dan bodoh seperti Boruto.

"Oi."

Sarada menoleh dan mendapati Boruto, gadis ini menatap malas ke arah Boruto.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sarada.

"Apa kau mempelajari semacam ilmu bela diri?" Ucap Boruto, dia mulai kagum dengan anak perempuan yang mudah mengalahkannya.

"Tidak pernah dan jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sarada, mereka tengah di koridor dan Sarada akan kembali ke kelas.

"Bohong, aku terus kepikiran kau bisa membantingku dengan mudah." Ucap Boruto.

Sarada harus tenang, dia sudah berjanji pada ibunya tidak akan memperlihatkan hal aneh dari dirinya, dia sudah membuang jauh-jauh identitas aslinya sebagai manusia serigala, tapi kemarin dia kecolongan dan tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatannya, dia memang kuat secara fisik dan itu hal yang tidak wajar untuk gadis seusianya.

"Katakan padaku, kau belajar dari mana?" Ucap Boruto, dia belum menyerah untuk mengetahui kekuatan Sarada.

"Itu...uhm...semacam keturunan, ini turunan dari ayahku." Ucap Sarada, tapi itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, berharap Boruto bodoh dan percaya.

"Dari ayahmu? cih, pantas saja, ini yang namanya gen dari orang tua, sayang sekali ayahku tidak seperti itu." ucap Boruto.

"Ya sudah, aku harus ke kelas." Ucap Sarada.

"Tunggu, apa tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa mempelajarinya?" Ucap Boruto.

"Ada, kau harus berhenti menjahili setiap murid perempuan dan belajarlah dengan giat." Ucap Sarada, dia harus menahan tawa untuk sekedar membodohi Boruto, tapi itu bukan ucapan untuk membodohi, hanya semacam saran untuk Boruto kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kedua hal itu." Ucap Boruto, mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dia merasa sedikit ada yang ganjil dari ucapan Sarada.

"Terserahlah." Ucap Sarada, dia tidak tahu jika Boruto akan memikirkan dua hal itu, pikirnya Boruto akan terpancing dan mau melakukan hal itu.

"Tapi, kau harus membantuku." Ucap Boruto.

"Aku tidak janji." Ucap Sarada dan bergegas kembali ke kelas, meladeni Boruto akan membuat masalah baru baginya.

Sarada pikir ucapannya akan di abaikan begitu saja, tapi Boruto benar-benar melakukannya, dia tenang sepanjang hari di kelas, para murid perempuan merasa tentram dan sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Boruto yang tidak biasanya.

"Sarada apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Ucap teman Sarada.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjahili kalian." Ucap Sarada, santai.

"Lalu? Dia mau begitu saja?"

"Ya, kalian bisa lihat sendiri, setidaknya ini jauh lebih bagus kan." Ucap Sarada dan menahan tawa, dia sukses membuat Boruto berubah.

Tapi, hal itu hanya sementara, hari-hari berikutnya.

.

"Sarada, ajarkan aku matematika." Ucap Boruto.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kerjakan sendiri." Ucap Sarada, dia merasa terganggu dengan setiap hari Boruto selalu berada di mejanya, menahannya untuk keluar di saat jam istirahat hanya untuk minta di ajari ini dan itu.

"Tidak, kau yang harus membantuku." Ucap Boruto.

"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa lain kali saja." Ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, kita akan ke kantin, kau mau ikut tidak?" Ucap teman-teman Sarada.

"Iya, tunggu aku, sudah sana." Ucap Sarada dan bergegas pergi, Boruto menatap malas ke arah anak perempuan itu, dia hanya memberi saran dan tidak membantunya sama sekali, jika seperti ini terus-menerus, Boruto ingin kembali seperti semula mengganggu murid-murid perempuan, itu jauh lebih seru baginya.

Dan benar saja, Boruto kembali seperti semula. Dia mengganggu anak perempuan di kelasnya.

"Boruto! Kenapa kau mengganggu mereka lagi?" Ucap Sarada, dia merasa cukup kesal dengan tingkah Boruto, dia sudah kelas 6 SD dan hanya mengganggu saja.

"Apa? aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Ucap Boruto.

"Ah? Kau ini, mau ku pukul agar kau sadar akan perbuatanmu?" Ucap Sarada.

"Pukul? Coba saja? kau itu hanya anak perempuan, tidak ada rasanya dengan pukulan lemah seperti itu." Ucap Boruto, dia menantang Sarada.

 **Bughtt..!**

Sarada benar-benar memukul Boruto dan membuatnya pingsan, lagi-lagi Sarada lepas kendali, dia cukup terkejut, berusaha membangunkan Boruto namun anak laki-laki itu tidak juga bangun. Seorang murid melihat mereka dan melaporkan hal ini pada guru, kejadian ini sampai pada kepala sekolah, Sarada di minta untuk memanggil ibunya.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Suasana di rumah begitu tenang, yaa hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi hal yang telah terjadi cukup membuat Sakura sakit kepala, Boruto di bawa ke rumah sakit, bersyukur dia tidak mengalami luka serius, hanya pipinya saja yang lebam, Sarada memukulnya terlalu kuat, Sakura sudah meminta maaf atas peristiwa ini, kedua orang Boruto adalah orang-orang yang ramah, mereka pun merasa sedikit memaklumi keadaan ini, Boruto memang sering membuat orang tuanya terus terpanggil dengan tingkahnya yang cukup nakal dari laporan beberapa murid. Sakura akan mengganti semuanya, biaya perawatan Boruto.

"Ada apa denganmu, Uchiha Sarada?" Ucap Sakura, dia akan kembali depresi jika Sarada selalu kelepasan.

"Aku tidak sengaja bu." Ucap Sarada, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak berani menatap ibunya.

"Jika kau terus-terusan tidak sengaja apa mereka akan mengerti! Tidak Sarada! Mereka tidak akan mengerti keadaanmu! Ibu sudah katakan berapa kali agar kau tetap memegang janjimu! Ibu sungguh kecewa padamu." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya meninggi, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan memarahi Sarada.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Sarada, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, baru kali ini ibunya bersuara keras seperti itu, takut, Sarada sungguh takut dan tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi sebagai pegangannya.

"Sejak awal ibu sudah berusaha menghindari hal ini, selalu menjagamu dan selalu menegur, itu semua demi mu Sarada, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Sudah, hentikan ini, kau akan terus berada di rumah dan jangan pernah keluar lagi, sekolahmu berakhir sampai di sini, ibu akan berbicara dengan kepala sekolahmu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan mengambil keputusan sepihak.

"Tidak bu, aku tidak ingin tinggal di rumah, aku ingin tetap bersekolah dan bertemu teman-temanku." Ucap Sarada.

"Teman-teman yang mana! Mereka semua takut padamu jika mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Mengertilah Sarada, ibu mohon." Ucap Sakura, dia begitu lelah dengan semua masalah yang sudah di alaminya.

"Ibu..."

"Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Sarada." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya, Sakura sudah pada batasnya, merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menangis.

 _Maaf Sasuke, aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengurus anak kita dengan baik, aku sungguh gagal menjadi seorang ibu._

Di ruang tamu, gadis kecil itu tidak menahan diri lagi, dia pun menangis dan tidak bisa menerima ucapan ibunya, dia ingin tetap bersekolah dan menjadi gadis seperti biasa, dia akan berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri lagi. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bersahabat, gadis kecil ini memilih keluar rumah, hari sudah sore dan dia ingin pergi sebentar menenangkan pikirannya.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dan berakhir di hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari area rumahnya, Sarada ingin berjalan-jalan di sana, entah kemana, dia menangis sesekali mengingat ucapan ibunya, dia sungguh tidak ingin keluar dari sekolah, saat itu dia hanya tidak bisa menahan emosinya, Boruto selalu memancingnya, Sarada merasa sangat bersalah, seharusnya dia tetap menggertak tanpa perlu ada adu fisik, Sarada selalu lupa jika dia bukan manusia biasa, gadis ini hanya ingin menjadi manusia normal, tapi takdir membuatnya seperti ini.

Perjalanan yang tiada hentinya, gadis ini tidak sadar jika dia sudah jauh dari area pemukiman dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebat, hari sudah semakin gelap, jika dia tidak bergegas pulang, Sarada akan tersesat di sana. Langkahnya terhenti, terasa sedikit berat untuk kembali ke rumah, Sarada tahu ibunya masih sangat marah, mungkin jika dia tidak ada sementara waktu, itu tidak apa-apa untuk ibunya, dia memberi waktu tenang untuk ibunya. Kembali berjalan, hanya berjalan, tidak ada rasa lelah pada kakinya, jika bisa dia ingin segera berubah wujudnya menjadi serigala, tapi dia sudah berjanji, bagaimana pun juga Sarada tidak akan pernah berubah lagi, dia tidak mau membuat ibunya repot lagi. Kejadian Boruto sudah cukup membuatnya kena marah besar.

Melangkah kaki, gadis ini tidak sadar jika di depan adalah jurang kecil, membuatnya jatuh dan merosot ke bawah, terguling-guling dan berakhir pada kaki kanannya yang menabrak batu cukup keras.

"Ibuuuuuu..!" Teriak Sarada, dia merasa kesakitan dan memegang kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada!" Teriak Sakura, dia tertidur dan bergegas bangun, mimpi buruk akan anaknya yang ketahuan jika dia seorang manusia serigala, mengusap kedua wajahnya, dia hanya terlalu bersikap keras pada Sarada, berjalan keluar kamarnya dan suasana di luar sudah sangat gelap, bahkan lampu di teras dan di ruangan belum di nyalakan, wanita ini mencari anaknya namun Sarada tidak ada, bahkan di kamarnya.

"Dia pergi kemana?" Ucap Sakura, mencoba mencari di sekitar rumah, berharap bertemu Sarada dan hasilnya nihil, perasaannya tidak enak, dia habis memarahi Sarada, Wanita itu bergegas berlari dan mencari anaknya, hari sudah malam dan akan sangat gelap.

Sementara itu, Sarada terduduk di tanah, bajunya sedikit sobek pada bagian lengan dan kotor, tangannya terkilir dan pergelangan tulang kakinya mungkin sedikit patah gara-gara terkena batu yang cukup besar saat terjatuh tadi, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, akan terasa sangat sakit, gadis ini hanya bisa menangis dan memanggil ibunya. Suasana hutan yang begitu gelap, tidak ada penerangan, beruntung hari ini cerah, ada cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke sela-sela pohon, Sarada hanya tertunduk sedih, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, merasa ibunya akan sangat marah jika dia tidak kembali dan seperti tengah kabur dari rumah.

 **Kraak...,**

 **Kraak...,**

Ada suara ranting patah, Sarada menoleh ke sana-kemari dan mencari sumber suara itu, beberapa kali dia bisa mendengar suara ranting yang seperti di injak, gadis ini mulai takut jika itu hewan buas yang mendiami hutan ini. Pandangnya terfokus pada wajah seekor serigala berwarna hitam yang muncul dari bayang-bayang pohon, Sarada tidak takut jika itu hanya serigala, dia pun adalah serigala, namun dia tetap tidak akan berubah, bisa saja ada warga desa yang lewat dan dia bisa menjadi buruan, gadis ini tetap pada wujud manusianya, serigala itu cukup besar dan setinggi orang dewasa, Sarada bisa mencium sesuatu dari serigala itu, bau yang sangat familiar, mata onxynya membulat saat serigala itu mendekat, apa yang di lihatnya sungguh tidak bisa di percayai, serigala itu cacat, kaki depan kirinya tidak ada dan mata kirinya buta.

"A-aku terjatuh dan kakiku sepertinya patah." Ucap Sarada, serigala itu terus menatap ke arahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, Sarada melihat pupil mata yang sama dengannya di sana, serigala itu menurunkan tubuhnya di samping Sarada, seakan meminta gadis ini naik ke punggungnya. "Kau mau menolongku?" Ucap Sarada. Serigala itu terdiam dan terus seperti itu tanpa bergerak. Sarada berusaha menggeser tubuhnya, meskipun sedikit sakit, dia akhirnya bisa naik ke punggung serigala itu. Gadis ini cukup kagum pada serigala yang cacat ini, dia seperti sudah terbiasa tanpa satu kaki di depan, berjalan perlahan.

.

Kembali pada Sakura, dia sudah meminta warga sekitar untuk mencari anaknya, beberapa warga yang kenal baik dengan Sarada berusaha mencari anak kecil itu, membawa senter dan meneriaki nama Sarada berkali-kali.

"Apa dia tidak ke dalam hutan?" Ucap Salah satu pria paru baya yang sering bertemu Sarada jika anak itu melewati ladangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Tenanglah, kami akan coba mencarinya di hutan sekitar."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah dia akan mengikuti ucapan orang-orang sekitar. Merasa sangat bersalah, dia seharusnya bisa menahan diri sedikit saja untuk tidak memarahi Sarada, Sakura hanya merasa lelah batin, dia pun manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kesabaran.

Para pria dewasa mulai menyusuri pinggir hutan, berharap anak gadis itu berada di sana, biasanya anak-anak sering main ke hutan sampai lupa diri dan tersesat di sana.

.

Kembali pada Sarada, serigala itu masih berjalan, cukup jauh, Sarada merasa sedikit lelah dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak jatuh dari atas punggung serigala itu, terasa sedikit aneh saat Sarada menyentuh serigala itu, seakan-akan mereka sudah sangat lama bersama, Sarada tidak menyadari satu hal dari serigala itu. Berhenti, serigala itu berhenti dan menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, gadis itu turun dan duduk di tanah, dia bisa mendengar beberapa teriakkan namanya dan cahaya lampu-lampu senter.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada pada serigala itu.

Beberapa orang semakin dekat, serigala itu menatap sejenak Sarada dan bergegas pergi, menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan.

"Ibu...! Ibu...!" Teriak Sarada, berharap suaranya terdengar pada warga itu.

Orang-orang yang mencari Sarada mendengar suara anak gadis itu, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka dan mendapati Sarada dalam keadaan yang cukup kotor dan beberapa luka pada tubuhnya.

"Sarada!" Teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk anaknya itu, dia merasa bersyukur bisa kembali menemukan Sarada, wanita ini sangat takut jika dia pun akan kehilangan anaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup panik melihat keadaan Sarada.

"Aku terjatuh dan kakiku patah." Ucap Sarada.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia segera ke rumah sakit, Sakura tenanglah kami akan membawanya." Ucap para pria dewasa itu, mengangkat pelan Sarada dan membawanya keluar dari hutan.

Salah satu warga yang memiliki kendaraan dan Sakura akan menunggu mereka untuk mengambil kendaraan, mereka berbaik hati mau mengantar Sarada dari pada harus menunggu mobil ambulans.

"Ibu." Ucap Sarada.

"Bersabarlah, kau akan ibu bawa ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura, memangku anaknya itu dan terus memeluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika tadi aku bertemu seekor serigala saat di hutan tadi, dia menolongku." Ucap Sarada.

"Serigala?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak tahu di hutan itu ada serigala.

"Hn, serigala hitam, apa ibu tahu, dia punya mata yang sama denganku." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum mengingat serigala itu sudah baik padanya meskipun dalam keadaan catat. "Ibu, serigala itu cacat, aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya." Tambah Sarada.

Sakura terkejut, mobil dari tetangganya sudah datang, Sakura sudah memutuskan sesuatu dan merasa jika serigala yang di ceritakan Sarada bukan serigala sembarangan.

"Maaf, apa anda bisa membawa Sarada ke rumah sakit, aku akan menyusul, ada hal yang ku lupa di rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, tidak masalah, apa kau ingin kami jemput lagi?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik bus saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Ucap Sarada.

"Hanya sebentar, ibu akan segera ke rumah sakit." ucap Sakura, mencium kening anaknya itu dan memasukkan Sarada perlahan ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itu sudah melaju pergi, Sakura bergegas kembali ke hutan di mana Sarada di temukan, membawa senter dan berjalan terus ke dalam, sangat gelap dan hanya berbekal cahaya senter yang kecil.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! kau ada di mana! Aku tahu jika itu kau!" Teriak Sakura berkali-kali, dia yakin sekali jika serigala itu adalah Sasuke, berlari dan terus berlari, sesekali dia akan kembali meneriaki nama Sasuke, hanya fokus pada hadapannya dan seperti Sarada tadi, Sakura pun tidak sadar dengan jurang itu.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Aku terlalu ceroboh untuk tidak melihat jurang tadi, apa mungkin aku sudah mati? Tidak mungkin kan? Sarada akan kesepian tanpaku, menggerakkan tubuhku, serasa berada di dekapan seseorang, aku bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung di sana, membuka mataku perlahan, benar, seseorang tengah mendekapku, bau ini, ini bau milik Sasuke, aku terkejut dan mengangkat wajahku, aku bisa melihat wajah dingin itu lagi, tapi kali ini rambutnya sedikit panjang dan menutupi satu matanya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapku, aku hanya bisa merasakan satu tangan di arah punggungku, masih mengingat jelas ucapan Sarada, jika serigala yang di temuinya cacat, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku dan ada sedikit kecupan di sana, aku rasa dia pun merindukkanku.

"Kalian tidak bisa membuatku tenang di hutan ini." Ucap Sasuke, suara bariton dan terkesan cuek itu, semuanya sangat ku rindukan, aku tidak ingin melepaskanya dan terus memeluknya erat.

"Aku tahu jika itu kau, perasaanku jauh lebih kuat." Ucapku.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah bosan hidup dan memilih untuk segera mengakhirinya? Kalian ini sungguh mirip dan sangat bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, aku ingin tertawa namun aku hanya menahannya, melonggarkan pelukan kami dan aku bisa menatap mata kelam itu, menyibak sedikit poni panjangnya, mata kirinya buta, meraba pada bagian tangan kiri Sasuke, disana pun tidak ada apa-apa, melihat sekeliling, ini seperti di dalam gua, ada cahaya dari tumpukkan kayu yang di bakar, membuat gua ini menjadi hangat sekaligus penerangan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucapku, aku merasa sedih melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia berusaha menenangkanku, tapi aku tahu sikapnya seperti apa, dia menutupi semuanya.

"Kembalilah, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi." Ucapku, kembali memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, masih ada hal yang perlu aku selesaikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Jika ada yang perlu kau selesaikan, kita selesaikan bersama." Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan kami dan sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke, dia menghindari tatapanku.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Sarada sangat membutuhkanmu, kau tiba-tiba pergi bahkan meninggalkan Sarada sendirian di rumah dan dengan keadaan menangis." Ucapku, menatap wajah Sasuke. Aku butuh penjelasannya sekarang.

"Saat itu aku harus melindungi Sarada, mereka akhirnya sadar jika aku belum mati dan beranggapan jika Sarada pun akan menjadi musuh mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mereka? Siapa?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di bicarakan Sasuke

"Mereka yang menginginkan kekuasaan, menyerang yang lain dan juga menyerang beberapa manusia, aku tidak suka pemikiran dangkal seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, aku rasa dia tengah membicarakan makhluk sejenisnya, apa Sasuke selama ini berusaha melawan mereka? Semua rasa penasaranku selama ini terbayar sudah, kenapa dia selalu terluka saat tiba di rumahku, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke tengah memperjuangkan keadilan dari kaumnya.

"Aku mengerti, lalu, apa yang membuatmu bisa sampai berada di Kirigakure?" Ucapku.

"Mengawasi kalian." Ucap Sasuke, aku cukup terkejut, selama ini dia terus berada di dekat kami dan aku tidak menyadarinya, "Kalian tiba-tiba pindah, aku sempat kehilangan jejak, namun tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa tetanggamu di Konoha jika kalian pindah ke Kirigakure." Lanjut Sasuke.

Kembali memeluknya, aku tahu, dia memang pria yang baik, tidak ada alasan yang buruk, dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kami.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu kesusahan dengan menjaga Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta, aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, aku sudah memarahinya tadi, aku merasa bersalah atas sikapku." Ucapku. Benar, aku tidak patut menyalahkan Sarada, dia masih anak-anak dan belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik seperti Sasuke, aku tidak menyadari hal itu, aku terlalu menuntut akan dirinya yang harus bisa memahami semua keadaan, egois, aku benar-benar egois.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan kami, mata onyx itu menatapku, tatapan sama denganku, sama-sama merindukkan, menyatuhkan perlahan bibir kami, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya, ciuman yang perlahan dan sedikit menuntut, Sasuke menyudahinya dan kami saling bertatapan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali menciumku dan kali ini ciuman yang dalam dan sangat menuntut, perlahan menuruni dagu dan sekarang berada di pada leherku, aku menikmati sentuhan ini, mendekapku erat seakan-akan dia tidak ingin melepaskanku, meskipun hanya sebentar, aku ingin bersamanya, malam ini hanya ada kami berdua, menyalurkan masing-masing kerinduan dari sentuh-sentuh di tubuh masing-masing yang sudah tak tertahankan. Sasuke membuka jubah dan bajunya, aku bisa melihat lengan kirinya yang hilang hingga batas bahu, menatapnya sejenak, aku sedikit terluka akan hal ini, mengutuk siapapun yang sudah melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke. "Apa kau jijik padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, aku yakin dia tengah memikirkan hal itu, tubuhnya tidak utuh lagi sekarang, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, mencium pada bagian tubuhnya yang cacat, aku tidak akan pernah merasa jijik pada suamiku sendiri. perasaan yang memburu, aku membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang sudah di tahannya sejak lama saat kami tidak pernah bersama lagi.

 _Kau tetap milikku Sakura dan selamanya._

 _._

 _kalian ada hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku._

 _Aku sangat mencintai kalian._

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

Tersadar dan bergegas bangun, menatap sekeliling ruangan, ini ruang inap di rumh sakit, aku tertidur di sisi ranjang Sarada, gadis kecilku masih tertidur, tangan dan kakinya sudah di beri penyangga, beberapa lukanya sudah di plester, mengusap perlahan rambutnya dan mencium kening Sarada.

"Ibu." Aku membangunkannya, nada suaranya masih serak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, dia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lemah. Kembali mencium keningnya. "Ibu sungguh minta maaf." Ucapku.

"Sudahlah bu, ini juga kesalahanku." Ucap Sarada, tangannya memegang pipiku, aku mengambil dan mencium punggung tangan Sarada, betapa aku sangat menyayangi putriku ini, tanpa terasa aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Ibu-"

"-Tidak apa-apa nak, ibu baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan segera menghapus air mataku, berusaha tersenyum agar dia tidak khawatir.

"Ibu tahu, semalam aku memimpikan ayah, aku melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tidak tahu jika apa yang ku lihat itu benar-benar wajah ayah atau orang lain, hanya saja saat itu aku memanggilnya 'ayah' dan dia berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum, dia sangat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang penutupi mata kirinya, ibu benar, dia terlihat mirip denganku." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum.

"Ibu rasa, itu adalah ayahmu." Ucapku, mungkin semacam ikatan batin, dia merasa jika seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpinya itu adalah ayahnya.

Kemarin malam setelah bersama Sasuke, dia mengantarku hingga halte bus, aku ingin mengajaknya melihat Sarada, tapi Sasuke masih terus mewaspadai keadaan, dia tidak ingin Sarada kembali menjadi incaran 'mereka' aku tidak bisa terus memaksanya, ini keputusan Sasuke, aku hanya mendukungnya, sebuah pelukkan singkat dan dia mengecup keningku, berjalan pergi sebelum ada sebuah bus yang datang, menatap ke arahnya dan dia menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, aku sempat melihat wujud aslinya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya itu selama kami hidup bersama, dulu, serigala hitam yang menawan.

"Ibu sedang memikirkan apa?" Ucap Sarada, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ibu pikir, kau memang harus bersekolah, lain kali kau harus menahan emosimu, tinggalkan saja jika dia terus memaksamu." Ucapku.

"Baik bu." Ucap Sarada.

Pintu kamar Sarada terbuka, seorang perawat dan dokter masuk, dia yang bertugas merawat Sarada, dokter yang sangat berbakat aku juga mengaguminya, dokter Tsunade, dia sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya berada di rumah sakit ini, wanita cantik dan sangat tegas.

"Selamat pagi Sarada, kau sudah bangun, hari ini aku yang akan mengecekmu." Ucapnya. "Dan kau Sakura, kau harus pulang dan bersiap, kau masih punya pasien, biar Sarada aku tangani." Ucapnya lagi.

"Baik, terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Sarada." Ucapku, pamit pada Sarada dan juga pada mereka, aku akan pulang dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sarada tengah bersantai di ruangannya, ibunya membawa buku bacaan agar dia tidak bosan, Sakura tidak menyarankan Sarada untuk di operasi, Sakura tahu, anak itu akan sembuh perlahan, mengingat dia adalah anak Sasuke, memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk menyembuhkan meskipun itu butuh waktu, Sakura hanya meminta mereka untuk tetap menyangga lengan dan kakinya.

Beberapa kali pintu kamar Sarada di ketuk, anak gadis ini hanya mengucapkan silahkan masuk, dia mempersilahkan seseorang yang di luar sana, pintu itu bergeser dan Sarada sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang datang, anak laki-laki itu berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu, dia tidak menghampiri Sarada dan tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-aku hanya datang menjengukmu karena mendengar kau juga masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Boruto, tidak berani menatap Sarada dan memilih membuang mukanya. Masih dengan pakaian rumah sakit, Boruto akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Sarada, dia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah memukul Boruto, ada plester putih besar tertempel pada pipi kiri Boruto. Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. "Apa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Sarada, dia sedikit khawatir dengan Boruto yang langsung pingsan.

"Ha! Yang benar saja, sudah aku katakan jika pukulanmu itu sangat lemah." Ucap Boruto, sok-sok meremehkan kekuatan Sarada.

"Hahahahahahaha." Sarada tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa? kau sudah puas menertawakanku?" Ucap Boruto, dia tidak marah hanya sedang berusaha menghibur Sarada. Matanya melirik ke arah satu lengan dan satu kaki Sarada yang terbalut perban. "Cepatlah sembuh, dan kau bisa mengejarku lagi jika mengganggu anak-anak yang lain atau kau bisa memukulku lagi jika aku terus memaksamu." Lanjut Boruto, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Uhm, aku akan segera sembuh." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum, wajah Boruto tiba-tiba memerah.

"Su-sudah kalau begitu, aku sebentar lagi akan pulang, aku ingin menyampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu." Ucap Boruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia merasa aneh sendiri saat melihat senyum Sarada.

"Aku juga, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada orang tuamu." Ucap Sarada.

 **Braakk...!**

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan menabrak Boruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu, dia jatuh dan terduduk di lantai.

"A-aduuh...~" Rintih Boruto.

"Kakak! Ibu mencarimu dari tadi, kau harus di-di-di apa namanya, pokoknya harus di periksa dokter dulu sebelum pulang." Ucap seorang anak kecil, umurnya mungkin sekitar 5 tahun, rambut indigo pendek dan mata yang sama dengan Boruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?" Ucap Boruto.

"Aku mendengar suara kakak." Ucap Himawari, Uzumaki Himawari, adik perempuan Boruto, gadis kecil ini menatap ke dalam ruangan dan melihat seorang kakak perempuan yang tengah duduk di sana. "Kakak sedang menjenguk pacar yaa?" Ucap Himawari polos.

"Bukan!" Protes Boruto, wajah mereka memerah, Sarada hanya tertawa pelan dan Boruto terlihat sangat malu.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Himawari, maaf jika kakakku selalu mengganggumu, dia hanya sedikit kesepian karena ayahku jarang di rumah." Ceplos Himawari dan Boruto segera menutup mulut adik kecilnya itu.

"Berisik, jangan seenaknya menceritakan masalah orang." Protes Boruto.

Lagi-lagi Sarada tertawa. "Salam kenal, aku Uchiha Sarada, oh pantas saja kakakmu sangat nakal." Ucap Sarada, membenarkan ucapan Himawari.

"Sudah-sudah, Hima kita segera kembali ke kamarku." Ucap Boruto, menarik paksa adiknya itu keluar, sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Himawari melambaikan tangannya pada Sarada dan tersenyum, begitu juga Sarada, dia ikut melambaikan tangan.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

Sarada sudah kembali ke sekolah, dia terlihat begitu senang, selama seminggu masa penyembuhannya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan pada dokter Tsunade, aku hanya mengatakan jika Sarada ku beri obat untuk proses penyembuhan, dia memakluminya dan merasa itu benar adanya, patah tulangnya sembuh dan luka-luka di tubuhnya mulai memudar dan menghilang.

Akhir-akhir ini Sarada sering menceritakan anak laki-laki bernama Boruto, dia memang masih nakal dan tidak ada perubahan, namun jika sekali di tegur Sarada dia akan selalu patuh, aku hanya akan mengawasinya dari jauh, tidak ada teguran, dia masih anak-anak dan patut untuk menikmati masa-masanya.

Hari-hari yang kami jalani mulai seperti biasanya, aku harus lebih rileks untuk menanggapi semua masalah, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memendam amarahku dan kembali depresi, menenangkan pikiran dan mengambil sisi positifnya, bukan cuma Sarada yang harus mengendalikan dirinya, aku pun juga harus begitu, aku tidak ingin tersiksa dalam pemikiranku sendiri.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Sarada tolong buka pintunya." Ucapku, hari sudah malam dan aku tengah membersihkan piring makan, Sarada sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Iya, ibu." Ucapnya dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku bisa mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan dia membuka pintu masuk. Beberapa detik berlalu tidak ada suara apa-apa, kenapa begitu sunyi? bukan kah seharusnya Sarada berteriak seperti 'ibu ada yang mencarimu' atau 'ibu, paman A membawakan sesuatu' maksudnya tetangga yang tidak terlalu jauh rumahnya, dia sangat baik sering membawa bahan-bahan hasil ladangnya, atau pun dia segera mendatangiku jika orang yang tidak di kenal datang. Segera membersihkan tanganku dari sabun dan bergegas keluar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai anak itu betah berlama-lama di depan pintu.

Langkahku terhenti, apa yang sedang ku lihat, gadis kecilku memeluk erat seseorang yang sengaja membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia memang sangat tinggi dari kami, aku rasa ada isak tangis di sana, Sarada menangis dan aku bisa mendengar dia menyebutkan 'ayah', gadis kecilku sadar jika dia adalah ayahnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengusap punggung gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum padaku, aku hanya bisa membiarkan waktu untuk mereka dan tersenyum haru di hadapan Sasuke.

Aku pikir dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dan mungkin akan tetap tinggal bersama kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TAMAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

fiuuuh...~ akhirnya kelar, lagi-lagi buat fic bergendre fantasy-drama, hehehe, terinspirasi dari **Ookami no kodomo ame to yuki,** katakan saja ini sebagai fic pelarian karena tengah jenuh dengan fic lain, hahahahahahah, maafkan author, untuk fic lain yang TBC sabar yoo...~ nanti di update satu-satu dah :D fic ini cuma oneshoot, berharap ada yang suka baca, ada beberapa scene yang bikin author menangis sendiri, demi apa! itu bukan air mata, tapi debu yang numpang lewat. alurnya nggak terlalu cepat kan? author pikir ini sudah bagus dan santai, uhm.. apa lagi yaa, kalau ada typo katakan saja, nanti author akan edit, itu sangat membantu, :D okey mungkin itu saja.

.

akhir kata, makasih jika sudah di baca, XD

.

-Sasuke Fans-


End file.
